Remember that time
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Stuck inside on a rainy day, the Avengers remember hilarious moments during missions and their time together as a team. [Accepting requests]
1. Chapter 1: Virgin sacrifice

**Remember that time**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1-Virgin sacrifice

.

.

Tony Stark looked at the rest of the Avengers that sat around the living room.

A sudden rain storm had hit the city and was pounding everything with large rain drops. That left the six adults to stay indoors unless their help was needed somewhere. But the chances of that weren't looking good because of the dark clouds that continued to stay in sight.

So it seemed that it was going to be a long boring and lazy afternoon for the world's favorite team of heroes.

Especially thanks to a power outage that left them sitting around the living room with just a fire giving them light and warmth.

"This is so depressing." Clint muttered into the armrest where he sat slouched.

"It's just a rainy day, Clint." Natasha said as she read a book sitting between Steve and Thor. "You'll survive."

"No I won't." the archer replied like a child.

"Then let's try to pass the time." Tony suggested.

"By doing?" Clint urged.

"Let's remember some funny moments in our crazy lives." Tony declared. "Remember that time that Steve got to be a virgin sacrifice?!"

Steve quickly blushed and shot a look of annoyance to the resident billionare.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"They got Steve!" Natasha shouted. "Tony! You were suppose to keep an eye on him!"_

_"Excuse me, Miss Widow! I was trying to make sure those creepy alien witch things didn't kill us first!"_

_"Well now they have him and they're going to be able to take what they need from him!" Clint declared._

_"All serious danger aside, I think it's about time that Cap lost his v-card." Tony said._

_"This is not the time for snarky remarks, Stark!" Natasha shouted over the com. "Go get Steve!"_

_Tony quickly began to fly in the direction of where Steve had been taken to. His screen quickly zoomed in and he spotted their captain being strapped down to what looked to be a giant purple colored crystal._

_The soldier was putting up a struggle but he was easily out numbered by what looked like little hooded witches. _

_Despite his strength, it seemed that Steve wasn't able to break out of their grasp. He completely went limp when he was finally tied to the crystal that instantly turned blue in color._

How do we attract these villians?_ Tony asked himself. _

_The new villian of the week was a self proclaimed wizard named Almec. He claimed to have a powerful spell that could make the world his. He appeared before the Avengers claiming that he needed a virgin to complete his spell._

_The virgin that he wanted to be part of the spell was Steve Rogers himself._

_Firing up his repulsor rays, Tony sent beams flying toward the little alien witches scattering. He then landed next to the crystal and went to Steve._

_"Cap! Wake up! Wake up!" Tony shouted at the unconscious soldier. "When this is over, we are so getting you laid. To make sure this doesn't happen again and for your own good."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint laughed loudly as he recalled that mission. They had barely been able to get Steve off of the crystal when Almec finished his spell.

Thor managed to knock the self proclaimed wizard into a deep sleep with his hammer and Steve eventually regained consciousness. Still in tact and nothing missing.

"I never had a doubt about you being a virgin Cap but to see you being used a virgin sacrifice just really made it a little more humerous." Clint said.

"I'm glad that all of you can find humor in my beliefs." Steve said.

"You're welcome." Tony said with a smirk. "Although I'm not surprised that you were the one that got caught to be the sacrifice. Speaking of which, we still need to make sure that the sacrifice doesn't happen again."

"Try it and see what happens." Steve warned.


	2. Chapter 2: Tony's bet

Chapter 2-Tony's bet

By: MysticFantasy

.

.

"Thank you for that wonderful memory, Tony." Steve said.

"I aim to please." Tony replied with a smirk.

"Then let's recall one of _your_ finer moments." Natasha said with a mischievious smirk that instantly made Tony's stomach turn. "Remember when you bet that you could willingly stay away from alcohol?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Tony lightly smiled as he dropped a few ice cubes into his glass of scotch. He took a sip and was about to head into the living room when he spotted Steve and Bruce sitting at the kitchen table. _

_The inventor walked over and took a seat next to the doctor. The two men right away noticed Tony's drink._

_"What?" Tony asked._

_"You're having a drink this early?" Steve asked._

_"That's not good for you, Tony." Bruce added._

_"Oh come on. You guys are over reacting." Tony said._

_"Tony, I think you should admit that you drink a little too much." Steve said._

_"At least I can feel it." Tony half muttered._

_"Honestly Tony, I feel that I might feel the affects for you." Steve said. "Almost every time I see you, you have a drink."_

_"Just what are you saying super soldier?"_

_"I don't think you could go a day without a drink."_

_Tony lightly glared at the soldier before turning to Bruce. _

_"Please tell me you don't agree with him." he said._

_Bruce averted his eyes and remained silent._

_"You think I can't go a day without my drinks?" Tony challenged the soldier. "I'll prove to you that I can. Let's make a bet."_

_"Ok. I'll accept that." Steve said. "What are the terms?"_

_"If I go a full twenty four hours without a single drink, than you have to...to...give up your grandfather clothes and let Pepper pick out an entire new wardrobe for you."_

_Steve bit his bottom lip but didn't argue against it._

_"And if I win?" he asked._

_"Than..." Tony lightly shuddered before continueing. "_I_ will dress up in that same forties style and I will stop teasing you about your age and other obvious traits."_

_"Ok. I accept." Steve said as he and Tony shook hands._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bruce saw Tony adjust the sleeve of the plaid shirt he was wearing and lightly smirked.

Tony had nearly made it but Natasha had happened to be at the bar at the same time Tony was present and drank a few shots of her favorite vodka. It made Tony sweat as he watched the spy continue to down a few shots claiming she needed to relax after a hard day at SHIELD headquarters.

With only a little less than three hours left, Tony broke down and joined Natasha in having vodka shots.

At that point, Jarvis had let Steve and Bruce know that Tony had caved in.

Tony had tried to deny it at first but gave it up when Jarvis played a video of him and Natasha downing a whole bottle by themselves.

Steve was just glad that he didn't have to hear Tony making fun of his style choices or his true age anymore.

But knowing Tony it wouldn't last for long.


	3. Chapter 3: Wet t-shirt

**Chapter 3-Wet t-shirt**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Luckily there are not many days left for me having to dress like an old man." Tony said. "How can you stand dressing like this Capsicle?"

"It was the fashion I was raised with." Steve replied.

"Speaking of fashion," Clint said with a smirk. "Remember Pepper and Natasha enjoying the wet t-shirt view?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"He's on his way." Clint said with a snicker._

_Sitting in the corner couch, Pepper and Natasha were enjoying a box of Swedish chocolates while going over a few magazines._

_After everything had settled down and stories were straightened, the two women had become good friends. They both had felt that being around the men for too long wouldn't be good for their health and had began trying to have at least one girl's day once a week._

_They also tended to ignore the men when they were up to something. Like what Clint and Tony were doing now._

_A door opened, the sound of splashing water and a startled gasp were heard which was quickly followed by Tony and Clint bursting into laughter._

_Steve walked into the room, still in his gym clothes, now soaking wet. His white shirt sticking to his impressive body, easily displaying his perfect six pack abs and chiseled chest, and his blond hair matted to his face._

_"Real funny." the soldier said sarcastically to the two laughing men._

_Tony watched Steve storm out of the room, leaving small puddles of water behind, and looked over to the women. His laughter right away faded when he saw the look on Pepper's face. A look that happened to match Natasha's._

_Both women were absentmindedly chewing on their chocolates, their eyes were unblinking and they were both leaning to the side to try to catch a glimpse of the captain._

_Tony right away clapped his hands once which made the two women snap out of their trance._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"It was a _very_ good view." Natasha said with a smirk. She looked next to her and saw Steve blushing which caused her to smile more.

"Appearantly Pepper thought so too because I heard her asking Tony why he doesn't workout more." Bruce added.

The said inventor tossed a decorative pillow at the super soldier who caught it easily.

"You need to stop wearing white shirts!"

"You need to stop dropping buckets of water on me!"


	4. Chapter 4: Howling 'Commando's'

**Chapter 4-Howling 'Commando's'**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Cap, got any juicy stories you want to share?" Clint asked. "We all know your basic story but we don't know anything personal."

"Juicy how?" the soldier asked.

"Being a superior officer, did your team play any pranks on you?" the archer asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, did they ever mess with you in some way?" Tony added.

"Well, I'm going to regret telling this one but there was one time that Bucky talked the others into pulling a prank on me after we checked into an Inn after arriving in a small town." Steve said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"BUCKY!"_

_The said soldier began laughing hysterically when he heard his best friend yell._

_"Calm yourself. He's coming this way." Falsworth said._

_The young sergeant drank some water to calm himself before returning to the game he and the other Commando's were pretending to have. A fake game to make Steve think he might have the wrong suspect in mind._

_Sure enough, the blond captain appeared in the doorway and set his eyes on his dark haired friend._

_"Captain, pull up a chair. We could use another player."Falsworth said casually._

_"Bucky," Steve said, ignoring the offer to play the card game. "I know you did this. Admit it and maybe I'll go easy on you."_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bucky replied as he tossed two blue chips onto the small pile in the center of the table. _

_"Bucky. You pulled this same prank on me before. Just come clean." Steve urged, wanting to get the whole situation overwith._

_"What's going on, Rogers?" Dugan asked._

_"As Bucky. He knows." Steve answered._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about, Steve." Bucky declared._

_"Bucky, I need to wash up and I can't do that unless you tell me where all of my boxers are!"_

_The men right away started laughing which Bucky was thankful for since he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in._

_"Just go commando." the sergeant said through laughing fits which caused the others to laugh more._

_That caused Steve to lunge toward his friend._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So...where were your undergarments?" Thor asked.

"I found them in a room a woman had rented." Steve answered.

That answer instantly made the other five in the room laugh.

"What happened when you tried to get them back?" Bruce asked.

"I got slapped for trying to get into her room before her in an attempt to spare us both from humiliation since she appearantly had just gotten married and her husband was out to get them dinner." Steve answered.

Clint and Tony began laughing so hard that they both fell from their seats.

"Did the husband see you?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." Steve answered as a blush crept onto his face. "And I had all my boxers in my hands. Needless to say, it was a very long night and Bucky and the guys had the best laugh of their lives."

"And so are we." Clint declared as he held his aching sides.


	5. Chapter 5: Iron Woman

**Chapter 5-Iron Woman**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _Promt provided by Rain Day Moments._

.

.

"Did you get a rash anywhere?" Tony asked and instantly got a face full of decorative pillow.

"Don't act like you never went a day not wearing underwear." Clint declared.

"I am not going to say anything to that." Tony replied.

"What about you?" Natasha asked. "What crazy stories would you like to share with the group?"

"Well, since Bruce wasn't here to witness it, let me tell the tale of Iron Woman." Tony stated.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Tony, we're need you out here." Steve said over the com link._

_"Coming." the metallic voice answered._

_The soldier looked up in the sky when he heard the sure sound of rockets. The familiar pattern of red and gold armor appeared overhead._

_"About time you got here, Stark!" Clint declared as he fired an arrow at the small robot army heading their way._

_Instead of replying, the famed Iron Man fired up his repulsor rays and began to take numerous robots out._

_In just a matter of minutes, the team had managed to defeat all of the robots._

_"Does this happen often here?" Thor asked curiously as they met in the middle of the street._

_"Every other week or so." Clint answered with a playful smirk. He looked up at their armored friend landed next to them. "What's with you? You're pretty quiet and that's a word that is not in your vocabulary."_

_"There you are!"_

_Steve, Clint and Thor all whirled around and their eyes went wide at what they saw._

_Tony Stark storming down the robot covered road._

_"All those times you said that _I_ was irresponsible and didn't care about my well being. It all came back to bite you in the butt lady!"_

_"Lady?!" the other male Avengers repeated and turned back to see the mask of the armor flip up._

_Needless to say, no one blamed Clint for passing out._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Pepper?!" Bruce exclaimed. "Pepper took your armor and fought a robot army?!"

"I still have trouble beliving it." Tony exclaimed as Clint laughed his head off. "I have no idea how she got into the armor, controlled it so perfectly and practically beat a robot army by herself."

"Why did she do it?" Bruce asked.

"She thought it would be fun." Steve answered with a full grin on his face. "She said that she wanted to see what it was like to be Iron Man and decided to act upon it. Said she liked it."

"So, are we getting another female Avenger then?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"No!" Tony exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6: Say cheese

**Chapter 6-Say cheese**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Promt provided by Book Girl Fan_

.

.

"Personally, I think Pepper would be an awesome Avenger." Clint said.

"Well it ain't gonna happen." Tony declared. "Only one of us wears the iron pants around here."

"Well, Pepper certainly proved that she can wear them." Natasha said.

"Hey, get that out of your head. You're the only kick a** lady on this team."

"Thor, do you have any funny stories you'd like to share?" Clint asked.

"Certainly. There is a time that friend Banner tried to show me how to get my portrait done in a booth." the thunder god answered.

"Oh boy." Bruce lightly chuckled

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"This is your market place?" Thor asked curiously as he looked around at all the shops._

_"Not exactly but it is a place that we can buy the things we need." Bruce answered as he looked at the mall map trying to find a good clothing store. He was sure that pant companies loved him and the Other Guy._

_Thor smiled as he looked around and followed Bruce. He had been feeling contained in the tower and when he heard that his friend was going out to purchase clothing he asked to tag along._

_Bruce was more than happy to let Thor come with him. Steve was the only other one that would go with him but the last time that the soldier had been out in public he had nearly been mobbed by a group of women who claimed they were going to make him their babies daddy._

_Plus Thor could use a little more knowledge about Earth culture._

_Luckily it was still pretty early and there was little to no crowd present. It would certainly be a little odd seeing a demi-god walking around in his 'regular' clothing._

_Thor just seemed happy looking at all of the new things around him._

_He followed Bruce into a clothing store and began looking at all the clothing options while Bruce looked at elastic pants. He recalled wearing things similar to what he was looking at when he met Jane._

_By the time Bruce found him, Thor had already look at everything in the store claiming that such things were too small and delicate to be worn by someone of his world._

_As the two left the store, Thor spotted a booth that had different pictures of people on the sides._

_"Friend Banner, what is that object?"_

_Bruce looked over and spotted what Thor was talking about._

_"That's a photo booth." he answered. "You sit inside it and it takes a picture of you."_

_"That is all you must do?" the blond asked before grabbing Bruce's arm. "Then we must try it."_

_"I don't know, Thor." Bruce said. "That thing may not be able to fit both of us."_

_"It does not seem that small." Thor said before lightly shoving Bruce inside and then following. "Or...perhaps I was mistaken."_

_Bruce remained silent as he tried to adjust himself to be able to breath better. It wasn't until he was shoved in a photo booth with Thor that he realized how big his teammate was._

_"I am sorry. I guess I misjudged the booths size." Thor said._

_"Don't worry about it." Bruce replied as he slipped a dollar into the slot. "Just smile."_

_Thor smiled greatly as four flashes went off. _

_"Ok. Let's get out of here." Bruce said. He tried to move his arm and frowned when he suddenly realized that he couldn't move it._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So, how'd you get out?" Steve asked.

"Thor punched the side open." Bruce answered as the demi-god laughed loudly. "Security came rushing in on us but realized who we were and dropped the charges. Even gave us our pictures."

"Hey, at least you didn't Hulk out." Clint said. "Could you imagine how hilarious it would be if it had been Steve shoved in there with Thor?!"

"I say we go to the mall tomorrow!" Tony declared.


	7. Chapter 7: Like a lady

**Chapter 7-Like a lady**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Promt provided by Lover's rebirth._

.

.

"What about you two?" Tony asked pointing to the spy and archer. "You got anything juicy you want to tell us."

"Nothing." Clint declared a little too quickly.

"Oh, yes there is." Natasha said with an evil smirk on her face that Clint felt would be the start of something horrible for him.

"What is it? What is it?" Tony demanded.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Nope. Not gonna do it." Clint declared. "You can't pay me enough to do it."_

_"Agent Barton, I understand why you refuse to do it but face it, you're the only one of us who can pull it off." Fury said._

_"Why not get Natasha to do it?! She actually is a woman!" Clint declared as he pointed to his partner who was doing her best to hide a grin behind her hand._

_"I don't think she'll pass for a drag queen." Phil answered as he placed a shopping bag full of designer cloths and a second bag holding different shoes on the table._

_"I am not going to do it!" Clint declared as he crossed his arms.._

_"Agent Barton, not doing this will result in you being taken off missions and other SHIELD related projects for five months." Fury stated._

_"You can't be serious?!" Clint exclaimed._

_"I am very serious." the director replied._

_Clint sighed heavily as he dropped his arms to his side._

_"Fine. But I'm not waxing."_

_"Yes you are." Natasha said as she stood and grabbed the clothes and shoes. "Come on. I'll show you how to be pretty."_

_"I'm not waxing!" The archer declared as he was dragged out of the room._

_"Should I get the camera ready, sir?" Phil asked._

_"Yes." Fury answered. "Just make sure that no one else gets any copies."_

_An hour later, Natasha appeared with a satisfied smirk on her face. She turned back toward the open door._

_"Get in here!"_

_"Forget you!" came the angry reply._

_Natasha went back through the doors. Fury and Phil soon heard a struggling soundthat was soon followed by the sound of a gun clicking._

_"I am gonig to get all of you for this!" Clint declared as he appeard._

_Phil tried so hard not to laugh at the sight of the archer and Fury maintained a perfect poker face._

_Clint was now sporting a lavender colored satin dress. An obvious blow up bra gave him an ample chest any woman would be proud to have. Light tan colored stalkings covered his freshly shaven legs and matching purple heels covered his feet._

_His grouchy expression held a perfect amount of make-up that gave him a flawless complexion and a blond wig gave him shoulder length hair._

_"Not a word!" the archer gritted through his teeth._

_"Then here's two. Looking good." Natasha said with a smirk._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"_Please_ tell me there are pictures!" Tony begged.

"As far as I know, Phil is the only one who has a picture." Natasha said.

"I am so going to hack SHIELD files again. I will find that picture!"

"You do and I will sabatoge your suits so bad that they won't even turn on or hold a charge." Clint warned.


	8. Chapter 8: Invisible

**Chapter 8-Invisible**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Prompt provided by ym4yum1_

.

.

"How many guys tried to pinch you?" Tony asked.

"A few." Clint answered with his arms crossed. "I couldn't sit for a whole day."

Tony right away began laughing at that.

"Hey, at least people notice me. Remember the last time you went out in public with Steve?!"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Come on, Capsicle. Quit stalling." Tony called._

_"I'm coming. Keep your suit on." Steve replied._

_"No promises." Tony said with a smirk before they both climbed into the limo._

_The two rode in mostly silence. Tony making wise crack remarks. Saything things like 'That's a building' or 'That's what we call a sidewalk'._

_Steve did his best not to let Tony annoy him. He already learned to tune out most of what Tony teased him about._

_"Here we are." Tony announced._

_"A department store?! This is where you dragged me to?!"_

_"Hey, you need a good suit for Pepper's birthday bash. I'm here to make sure that you look almost as good as me."_

_"You're such a pal." Steve said sarcastically as they entered the building._

_"I am." Tony mused as they came to an elevator. They rode to the third floor and walked into an expensive store._

_"Hello Mr. Stark. We haven't seen you in a while." a salesman greeted as he walked over._

_"It has been a while, Rick." Tony agreed. "I need a great and sleek suit made for my friend here."_

_Rick looked over to Steve and was amazed at how fit yet muscular he was._

_"Come this way." he said. _

_The two followed Rick to a booth where Steve would be properly measured. A middle aged seamstressed appeared and her eyes went wide at the sight of Steve._

_Tony lightly smirked at this. It wasn't the first time that he had witnessed Steve be unknowing eye candy._

_He stepped out of the room in order to allow the seamstress to take proper measures of his friend. _

_As he waited, he looked at suits he might be interested in. As an hour went by, more people began to fill the store and Tony found himself being asked for autographs and pictures. _

_Something he was happy to do._

_Until Steve appeared in his new suit._

_"Tony, how does this..."_

_The billionare quickly found himself alone as his small crowd of admirers fled and crowded around the super soldier._

_"Hey!" he protested. "He's just here for a suit."_

_But regardless of how much he protested, Tony quickly found himself sitting in an over stuffed armchair as he waited for the crowd to leave and for Steve's suit to be finished._

_"Safe to say that I am never taking him anywhere again." Tony muttered._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Didn't like not being the center of attention for once, huh?" Clint asked.

"You thief." Tony said pointing at Steve.

"Hey, I didn't ask for them to flock to me." the captain replied.

"Still, I'm not taking you anywhere anymore."

"Good. I don't like having that kind of attention on me."

"Ok. We really need to have you checked out." Clint exclaimed. "Who doesn't like that kind of attention?!"


	9. Chapter 9: Sing-a-long

**Chapter 9-Sing a long**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Promt provided by Kimbee_

.

.

"Felt like I was trapped with all of those people there." Steve said.

"Speaking of trapped." Clint said as a smirk appeared on his face. "Did Tony ever tell you guys that he can actually sing?"

"Don't do it." Tony warned when he realized what Clint was getting at.

"Do it." Natasha urged.

"Remember when me and Stark purposly got caught to find the hideout of those gun smugglers?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"The manner in which we let ourselves get caught is all your fault." Tony said._

_"Me?" Clint exclaimed. "It was _your_ idea to play your rock music over your suits speakers."_

_"If we were gonna go out it might as well have been while we were rocking." Tony replied with an amused tone._

_Clint sighed and adjusted himself so that the chains were digging into the heels of his hands. He and Tony were both hanging from thick chains attacked to a huge water pipe above them. _

_Part of Steve's plan involved someone being on the inside to give the rest of them a good idea of where to attack. Clint found himself surprised when Tony volunteered the both of them to be the hostages._

_Tony's idea of how they got caught worked brilliantly and a small tracking device Clint had swallowed was sending a signal to the others._

_"So, what to do to pass the time." Tony said. "Knowing our beloved Capsicle, the attack isn't going to happen unless he makes sure that there's no way for us to get hurt while they bomb the place."_

_"How about a sing a long?" Clint asked sarcastically._

_"Good idea." Tony answered which made Clint groan. "Sing with me bird boy."_

_"No."_

_"It's the hard-knock life for us!"_

_"I am not singing." Clint declared._

_"Sing it." Tony urged. "Steada treated, we get tricked. Steada kisses, we get kicked."_

_"If I sing just this one song, will you shut up?"_

_"I promise." Tony vowed. "Now sing with me!"_

_Clint groaned again._

_"It's a hard-knoc life! Got not folks to speak of, so, it's the hard-knock life row we how!"_

_"Cotton blankets,:_

_"Steada of wool!"_

_"Empty bellies!"_

_"Steada full!"_

_"It's the hard knock life!"_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve found himself cracking up at the thought of his two friends singing 'It's a hard-knock life'.

"Laugh it up." Tony muttered as he slouch in his seat.

"Hey, I gotta admit Stark, you know how to sing." Clint said.

"Of course. I'm multi-talented."


	10. Chapter 10: Payback

**Chapter 10-Payback**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"So Cap, did you ever get revenge on Bucky for pulling that prank on you?" Clint asked curiously as Tony filled glasses with wine.

"Or is it against your by the book code?" the resident inventor teased.

"Oh, it's not against my code and I got payback." Steve stated proudly.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Steve laid in his sleeping bag with a huge smirk on his face. He and his team had just finish setting up camp for the night and were about ready for lights out._

_He claimed that he was already going to sleep since the day's fight took a lot of him. Which it did. But his mind was racing with excitment at what was sure to happen in a few moments._

_If there was one thing he learned from pranks over the years from Bucky, it was how to get revenge. And now that he's a master tactician, he knew all the better when to stirke._

_His new enhanced hearing could pick up the sounds of the men still by the river washing up. Not near any towns, they had to use the near by river for all their hygenic needs._

_Soon he could hear footsteps coming back to the camp, so he closed his eyes and did his best to pretend he was asleep._

_Sure enough, he heard someone quietly pull back the front of his tent._

_"He's out." Dugan said softly._

_"He fought harder than the rest of us today. I can understand why he's exhausted." Falsworth said. "I believe the rest of us should turn in as well."_

_"You said it." Bucky agreed. "I'm beat."_

_Steve opened his eyes as he heard everyone go to their own tents. He couldn't help but grin as he waited for his plan to take place._

_It grew quiet and the small lights from their lanterns vanished._

_Steve grinned at the silence and then..._

_"AHHHHH!"_

_Stuffing his face into his pillow, Steve had a few laughs before quickly gathering himself and rushing out of his tent seconds before the others appeared._

_He quickly spotted Bucky standing near a tree with a look of panic on his face._

_"Bucky! What happened?!" Steve asked._

_"S-s...Snake." Bucky stuttered._

_"A snake? Where?" Gabe asked._

_"In my sleeping bag." Bucky answered pointing at his tent._

_"A snake?" Jim repeated. _

_"Bucky, are you sure?" Falsworth asked. "There are no snakes in this area."_

_"Then go in there and see for yourself." Bucky replied._

_Dugan grabbed a large stick from the ground and carefully went into the sergeant's tent. The men were waiting for the sound of a beating but it never came._

_Instead, Dugan came back with the stick in one hand and a rubber snake in the other._

_"Here's your killer snake, Barnes." he said with a grin._

_Bucky looked shocked and stupified as the others began laughing._

_"Alright. Who did it?" he finally asked. He looked at the group around him and finally zeroed in on Steve. _

_"Call us even now." the captain stated._

_Bucky charged at his friend as the others continued to laugh and watch the two wrestle._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Who would have thought the captain's best friend was scared of snakes." Thor mused. "I would have believed that they would be fearless with you leading them, Steven."

"Bucky never liked snakes." Steve said. "It was the best way to get him back any time he pulled a prank on me. The others got a good kick out of it."

"I would have too." Clint said. "Was that the only thing he was scared of?"

"Other than getting use to the idea of keeping one girlfriend, yes." Steve answered.

"Sounds like he would have been best friends with Tony." Bruce said.

"I think they would have too." Steve said as he smiled at the memory of his best friend and himself wrestling in the mud while the Commando's continued to tease Bucky about the rubber snake.


	11. Chapter 11: Flock

**Chapter 11-Flock**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Promt provided by kitskat._

.

.

"I do belive you and Bucky invented mud wrestling." Tony mused. "Too bad bikini's were around then. Could manage to talk some ladies into it."

"Well, Bucky learned not to mess with my boxers again." Steve said.

"I won't ever mess with you." Clint declared.

"Tell us something that has happened to you." Thor said.

"Yeah Clint. Tell us something." Natasha said before taking a sip of her wine.

"Did I ever mention my good looks got me cornered in a very unusual place?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Clint felt that he was having a very good day._

_An earlier mission had gone perfectly without anyone being hurt or killed, Fury had given him plenty of praise for it, he got a much needed week off to relax and now he was heading back to the tower for some rest._

_But his sweet tooth decided to slow his journey._

_An ice cream shop was offering cones at half price._

_"They know my one weakness." he mused as he headed to the shop. He walked inside, the small bell ringing on the door as he entered. The shop had mostly women and young children. He assumed they were mother's treating their children to some sweets that would later give them cavities._

_He tried to hide his amusement when he noticed that some of the women gave him a head to toe glance._

_The archer made his way to the server and gave his order. As he waited, from the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the women slide up to him._

_"Hey there handsome." she greeted._

_"Ma'am." Clint greeted and return and mentally slapped himself. _

I'm turning into Steve._ he thought._

_"Come here often?" she asked._

_"Only when I need a fix of the good stuff." Clint answered with a smirk._

_"I have a little weakness for mint chocolate chip myself." she said. "You look too good in shape to let your build go."_

_"I try to stay in shape. Not always easy when I have a bad sweet tooth."_

_"I have a bad sweet tooth myself." she said with a lustful tone._

_"Irene, don't keep him to yourself." a blond woman said as she slid up on the other side of the archer._

_Clint was starting to wonder if the server was taking his sweet time with his ice cream on purpose because two more women walked up to him from behind._

Oh boy._ Clint thought when he saw a fifth woman walk over while the server was barely dipping the scoop into Clint's favorite ice cream._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Sounds like they were serving you at half price." Natasha remarked.

"Took the guy ten minutes to give me my d**n ice cream." Clint stated. "I did get five phone numbers but I am never going back to that shop agian. Made me give up my favorite ice cream."


	12. Chapter 12: Educate

**Chapter 12-Educate**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Promt provided by ym4yum1_

.

.

"Natasha, we have yet to hear anything from you." Tony declared.

"Do you not have any stories to tell?" Thor asked.

"I do but I'd rather not let my intimidating nature soften." Natasha replied.

"Just tell us one." Tony pleaded.

"Fine." she agreed. "I'll tell you when I got to educate children."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Natasha frowned as she looked at the class room. Empty desks would soon be filled with young third graders. She was sure the children would be ready to give their substitute teacher a day she would never forget._

_She was there to watch the child of a possible gang lord while Clint lead a group of SHIELD agents to investigate the father. This was certainly going to be a day of learning for everyone._

_"Ready for your first day of school?"_

_Natasha looked up and spotted Steve standing in the doorway dressed as a gym teacher. He was to be her back up in case something went wrong._

_The red haired spy admitted that Steve looked the part of the hunky gym teacher and he was sure to get the attention of the other female teachers._

_"I don't think these kids will be ready for me." she said as he walked over to the desk where she now sat. "I think they'll like you though. Not every gym teacher has washboard abs and a chiseled chest."_

_Steve lightly blushed at her comment and acknowledge the truth in her words. The real coach that he was 'substituting' for had a large round belly and very thinning hair. The soldier was amazed that someone like that was qualified to be a fitness coach._

_"What are you going to make them do today?" Steve asked._

_"Hopefully I can make them take a nap all day." she answered with a smirk. "This teacher had them watching a movie about some story about a talking mouse being adopted by a human family."_

_"Sounds interesting." Steve said. "I think they'll like you."_

_"You think?" Natasha asked curiously. "They'll love you but I don't know about me."_

_"I think they will." Steve said with a smile._

_Natasha smiled back right before the school bell rang._

_"I better get going." Steve said. "Meet up for lunch?"_

_"Sure." she answered and he left the room. That left Natasha to quickly look at the study plan the real teacher had left. _

_There was a list of regular topics planned out for the day before the continuation of the mouse movie._

_"Yeah, I think I'm just going to let this be a movie day." she said before the door opened and in came eighteen young boys and girls._

_They quickly went to their desks after placing their backpacks on hooks and patiently waited for their new teacher to get the day started._

_"Hello everyone. I'm Ms. Rushman." Natasha introduced herself. "Normally, the teacher makes you do a lot of homework but since I want to get off on the right foot I think we're just going to have a movie day."_

_The kids all looked excited hearing that they were going to just watch movies all day._

Easiest mission by far._ Natasha thought as she set up the movie._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I do believe that I want to go back to school." Tony said with a smirk.

"I'd fail you just for walking in." Natasha remarked.

"I'll still show up and repeat the year."

"How did your time as a coach go, Steve?" Bruce asked.

"I had one student say he wanted to be a coach when he got older."

"Naturally." Tony said. "All you have to do is walk in the room and people want to start being like you."

"Or because I did one hundred chin-ups without stopping."

"Well, that could help."

"Ms. Rushman, I need to go potty." Clint said with a hand raised in the air and a grin on his face.

"You're gonna have to hold it." came her reply.


	13. Chapter 13: Flame on

**Chapter 13-Flame on**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Promt provided by jojof._

.

.

"Just imagine if you had been a substitute for a high school class." Bruce said.

"She would have had them sweating in their seats." Clint mused.

"Like when Johnny Storm tried?" Tony added with a smirk. "And when he met Capsicle for the first time?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Hey Avengers! The Fantastic Four are here!"_

_Clint did a double take when he looked up. A group of four walked into the bridge but his eyes were trained on the one who announced their arrival._

_The tall and lean blond had a huge grin on his face as he walked toward the table with the rest of his team._

_"I'm glad that all of you were able to make it." Fury said as he walked over._

_"Well, when we were asked to come meet with the Avengers, how could we refuse?" Ben asked. "But seriously, this must be important."_

_"It is." Fury said. "But first, I would like for you to meet the rest of the Avengers. As soon as they arrive."_

_"Most of us are here." Natasha announced as she walked in with Tony, Thor and Bruce. _

_Clint right away noticed the sly grin that appeared on Johnny's face. He also noticed the way that Tony, Bruce and Thor looked at the blond man._

_"Well, this is strange." Tony said._

_"What is?" Reed asked._

_As if to answer the question, the last memeber of the Avengers walked in and everything came to a stand still._

_The similar appearances were so identicle one of them could have just been looking in a mirror._

_"Like I said, this is strange." Tony said. "If it weren't for the age difference, this could be one those long lost twin moments."_

_"Age difference?" Sue questioned._

_"Why my lovely Invisible Lady, this is _the_ Steve Rogers. Captain America." Tony introduced. "He doesn't look it but he's really ninty four years old."_

_"Whatever. This is awesome." Johnny declared as he walked over to Steve. "You and me can get so many girls."_

_"You are talking to the wrong guy about that, Storm." Tony declared as he sat down._

_"Why?" the younger man asked. "Cap, you've had your share of ladies. Right?"_

_Steve set a stern gaze at the Human Torch. The look alone gave the man his answer._

_"Oh no." Johnny said. "When this is over, you and me should party."_

_"I'm taking a guess here but you've modeled yourself around Tony. Haven't you?" Steve asked._

_"I'm insulted. A little." Tony said with a fake pout._

_"He's close enough, Captain." Sue said. "But I would like to warn you about my brother. He _is_ going to try to make good on his word."_

_"He wouldn't be the first, ma'am." Steve said. "I still have certain people trying to get me to change my views."_

_"Bet I could make him change his mind before you." Johnny said to Tony._

_"Storm, I've been trying to change his mind ever since we first met. That's going on two years. He hasn't even asked a girl out yet."_

_"Not cool man." Johnny said to Steve. "Those looks can not be wasted. How can you be a live Adonis and not even have a girlfriend?!"_

_"There are things more important than that." Steve replied._

_"Like what?" Johnny asked._

_"You have no idea how many times I have asked that myself." Clint stated. "The captain here is the fighting priest."_

_"Alright. Enough." Steve declared. "Sir, what is this meeting about?"_

_"Oddly enough, I need you and Storm to go undercover as twin brothers out on the scene." Fury answered._

_"I give up!" Steve declared as he turned and marched out of the room._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"How did that mission go?" Clint asked.

"I am not going to answer that." Steve answered.

"That bad, huh?" Natasha guessed.

"Yeah. Storm tried to get me to talk to fifty different women at once." the soldier said.

"Well, at least you were out on the scene." Tony said.


	14. Chapter 14: Married

**Chapter 14-Married**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_pairing promt provided by AlicinhaMB99._

.

.

"There was only one other time that you have been on the scene." Tony declared. "And technically, it can't even be counted as on the scene since it was a mission with our favorite spy."

"Hey, at least he acted like a real husband during that week than most of you have been gentlemen during our entire time knowing each other." Natasha declared.

"How was the honeymoon?" Clint joked with a smirk before downing the rest of his wine.

"Exciting." Natasha answered with a smirk that made the other men look interested.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Steve opened the door and walked into the fully furnished apartment with Natasha right behind him._

_"Very nice." she said oberving the living room. _

_Steve right away spotted the one bedroom with the queen sized bed._

_"The bed is yours." he said right away placing his suitcase by the large couch._

_"What do you mean?" Natasha questioned and raised her left hand to show the diamond ring. "We're married. We're sharing the bed."_

_"No, I insist you take the bed." Steve said. "I'm sure you know about my old fashioned morals."_

_"I do but they don't exist here." Natasha declared as she grabbed his suitcase and took it into the room, dropping it next to her own two bags. "As long as we're wearing these wedding bands, those rules don't exist."_

_"Does that mean...we...we have to..." Steve stammered as a deep red crept onto his face._

_"Have sex?" Natasha finished. "No. We're not going to."_

_Steve sighed in relief at her answer._

_"You know, that's kind of insulting." Natasha said with a small smirk._

_"I'm sorry." Steve apologized. "I don't mean to insult you but...I'm sticking with my morals until I get married."_

_"That's good." Natasha said. "But while you and I are wearing these rings there _is_ going to be heavy flirting, hand holding, making-out and if we're being watched through the windows there may be some heavy loving."_

_The red color returned to Steve's face as he nodded. _

_A few hours later, he and Natasha returned to the apartment after a large dinner._

_"One of them followed us." Natasha said as she removed her coat and led Steve to the couch. "Turn on that old fashioned charm."_

_Steve found himself pushed down onto the couch and felt his nerves flare up. He did his best not to let it show when Natasha straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Just relax." she said._

_"Kinda hard to do when a beautiful woman is sitting on me." Steve replied before Natasha shut him up by pressing her lips on his._

_His arms instinctivly wrapped around her slim waist and returned her kiss. He felt Natasha's hands make their way to the front of his shirt and undo the first few buttons._

_He had to fight the urge to reach up and stop her. Knowing that there was a spy watching them from outside was the only reason he wasn't stopping her. _

_He knows very well that they had to stay in character otherwise all of their work was for nothing._

_Natasha moved her kisses to his cheek and lightly nibbled on his earlobe._

_"Carry me to the bedroom." she whispered. _

_Steve reached under her legs to get a good grip before standing and easily carrying her into the dark bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and looked at her for what to do next._

_"The curtains are heavy and dark enough so they can't see through them." she said as she lightly fanned herself with her hand. "In about two hours, you're gonna walk out to the kitchen in just your boxers. You'll grab a beer and come right back here."_

_Steve nodded._

_Natasha patted the spot next to her and he sat down._

_"You're doing a good job." she said. "Had it been someone else, they would want to really have sex to make it 'more believable'."_

_"I know that you want it to be believable but I want to know how far _you_ want to take it." Steve said. "Other than the obvious, I am willing to do what it takes for this mission."_

_"Well, you won't have to do much for that." Natasha said. "We'll just make things seem like we did the obvious. You were an actor for a while so it should be easy enough."_

_"All of my films had been action themed. Never once had a romance scene in any of them."_

_"Really? Not even saving a damsel in destress?" Natasha asked._

_"Nope."_

_"Wow. Movies back then must have sucked." Natasha exclaimed._

_Steve lightly chuckled before they both laid down and just talked for a while. _

_Natasha checked her watch and saw that the two hours had passed._

_"Ok. Time to sell it." she said. "Strip to your boxers and do what I said._

_To give him some modesty, the spy turned her back to him._

_Steve did feel better but he still felt that she was somehow able to see him as he undressed. When he was down to his boxers, he gave his hair a quick shake to make it look messy and went out into the living room._

_He made his way to the kitchen and pulled a cold beer out of the fridge. Opening the bottle, he took a drink as he made his way back to the bedroom. Once he was back in the room, he quickly put his pants and undershirt back on._

_Natasha turned when he gave the all clear and took the beer from his hand._

_"You did good." she said before taking a drink. "Maybe next time you should do it full on birthday suit."_

_Steve blushed but gave her a warning glare about that idea._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint cluched his aching sides as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Captain Purity." Tony said with an amused smirk. "Practically naked in the same room as a woman while not married?"

"It was a mission." Steve stated firmly.

"So, you wouldn't have done it otherwise?" Bruce asked curiously.

They all knew that Steve was the kind of person to take one for the team but they were still in the dark about what his limits were.


	15. Chapter 15: Bar fight

**Chapter 15-Bar fight**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_promt provided by jojof._

.

.

"I demand a copy of the wedding tape." Clint declared.

"Sorry Clint. I burned it before the honeymoon." Natasha said with a smirk.

"DId you at least try to debunk the whole 'Cap can't get drunk' theory?" Tony asked.

"Tried. Never worked." Natasha answered. "At least it went better than the time Cling dragged him to the bar."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Steve, down it." a buzzed Clint ordered as he placed a shot glass in front of the captain._

_"Another?"_

_"It's only...how many?" the archer asked._

_"This makes number seven." Steve answered. "I think it's time for you to call it a night."_

_"I'm still good." Clint insisted with a slight slur. "Watch me go win a game of darts."_

_"Clint." Steve called but was too late to stop his friend who bolted from his seat and toward the back wall where a few guys were playing the game._

_"Hey guys. I will bet all of you one hundred big ones on the next game." Clint declared to the guys who were roughly the same height at the soldier he was with but had at least another hundred pounds on him. _

_Not of muscle though._

_"You're on little man." One of the men said with a smirk._

_"Clint, you are not doing this." Steve declared._

_"Back off." One of the men said giving Steve a shove. The man must have believed his shove was a big one but Steve barely gave an inch. "If he wants to lose, let him lose."_

_"Who said _I_ was the one who was gonna lose?" Clint challenged._

_"So confident." a second man said as he began to size up the archer._

_"Hey. Back off." Steve warned._

_Without warning, a third man snuck up behind Steve with a pool stick and hit him across his back._

_The stick snapped in half like a toothpick but Steve didn't move a centimeter. This right away got the three men on edge._

_Steve slowly turned around with an irritated look. In a flash, with one hand, Steve grabbed the front of the man's shirt and lifted him clear off his feet._

_"Bad move." he said._

_Clint found himself grinning like a mad man when he saw the big man fly through the air and land on top of his two friends. Two tables broke under the weight of the three men and everyone turned to stare in amazment at what one man was able to do._

_The three men didn't seem to like being made fools of in front of everyone._

_All three stood and charged at the soldier._

_Clint ducked when one of the large bodies nearly landed next to him. The other two were tossed into a pool table and into the bar. Both the table and bar were cracked and broken._

_"He's not normal." one of them practically yelled as he hurried to get up._

_"Let's get out of here." another did yell._

_Clint stood with a full grin on his face._

_"We're leaving." Steve ordered before heading over to the stunned bartender. He quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Call this number. I can have all of your things fixed. Sorry about all of this."_

_The bartender remained silent as Steve collected Clint and led him outside._

_"Cap, you are _awesome!_" Clint declared once they were outside. "You are the Man with the plan."_

_"Throwing someone onto a table isn't a plan." Steve said. "It's called 'keeping my friend alive'."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Did that place have video survallence?" Tony asked.

"I think they did." Clint answered. "I was so buzzed I didn't really notice."

"You actually let your guard down?" Natasha asked a bit surprised.

"I had Uncle Sam's nephew with me. I felt safe knowing he had my back." Clint answered. "You should have seen the way he took care of those guys. It was awesome."

"I'll find that feed." Tony promised. "Just watch."


	16. Chapter 16: Picnic

**Chapter 16-Picnic**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Promt provided by Book Girl Fan._

A/N: _Not totally sure what a teddy bear picnic is but I did the best with what I cound find._

.

.

"Cute thought though." Tony said. "Our little baby bird was being watched by our resident mother hen."

"Only thing is, I can ditch mine any time I want. You go to bed with yours." Clint replied with a smirk.

Tony lightly glared at the man but didn't deny his words.

"Speaking of mother hens, did Clint ever tell you guys about the time he had to be a babysitter?" Natasha asked.

"No! Tell!" Tony demanded.

"No! Don't tell!" Clint pleaded.

"Tell!"

"Don't tell!"

"TELL!"

"NO!"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." Mrs. Scott stated with a smile._

_"Anything for Mike." Clint answered with a smile. "We go way back. You just go out and have a great night. I'll make sure Susy is in bed by the time you get back."_

_"Thank you again." the woman said before she walked outside the house. _

_The SHIELD agent locked the door and did a quick sweep of the house before heading to the room belonging to the young child he was assigned to watch._

_Upon entering the overly pink room, Clint found it a little hard to believe that this kid was the child of a known weapon's dealer._

_"Hi Susy." he greeted to the little girl dressed like a fairy tale princess sitting at a toddler table._

_"Hi." she greeted happily. "Will you play with me?" she asked innocently._

_"Sure." he answered._

_"No shoes." she declared before he was able to walk into the room._

_Looking down at his black combat boots, Clint decided it was best not to argue against the kid he was sure was spoiled and would throw a tantrum if she didn't get her way._

_He removed his boots and left them in the hall before walking over and sitting on the floor in front of the little table._

_"Do you watch the horses race like my daddy?" she asked as she served him pretend tea._

_"Sure do." Clint lied easily. "That's how we met."_

_The little girl smiled and continued on with her pretend tea party. It was all going smoothly enough that it was making Clint wonder why so many female undercover agents he knew complained about it so much._

_"I wanna have a picnic." Susy suddenly stated._

_"A picnic?" Clint repeated._

_"A teddy bear picnic." she confirmed before jumping out of her seat and hurrying to gather a little picnic basket and then running out of her room and toward the kitchen._

_"I'm starting to see what the women complain about." Clint said as he stood. _

_After quickly putting his boots on, he hurried to the kitchen in time to see the young girl try to reach a box of cookies left on the counter._

_The archer easily grabbed the box and handed it to her. The box was right away placed in the basket and then she dashed around the large kitchen to grab more snack items._

_Clint watched with amazement as the little girl filled her basket. It soon became full and too heavy for her to pick up._

_The temporary sitter easily picked it up for her._

_"Go outside." she said before running back to her room. _

_Deciding to continue his plan of just listening to her, Clint walked out to the backyard. His sharp eyes took in the area. Making mental notes of where possible enemies might be hiding if there should be an attempt to kidnap the girl._

_He placed the basket on the single picnic table under a shady tree and waited for the young girl to arrive._

_He didn't have to wait long for her to show up with an armful of stuffed teddy bears._

_"Oh boy." Clint muttered to himself. _

_Susy made it to the table and began to arrange the bears on the table benches. Once they were to her pleasing, she began to go through the basket and arrange it like an actual picnic._

_"Sing the picnic song." she requested._

_"The picnic song?" he repeated slightly confused._

_"The teddy bear picnic song." she answered. "Sing it."_

I better be getting a big pay for this babysitting stuff._ Clint thought to himself. It took him a second to recall the words of the song that he had to learn from his days in the circus._

_"If you go down in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise_

_If you go down in the woods today, you'd better go in disguise_

_For every bear that there was will gather there for certain_

_Because today's the day the teddy bear's have their picnic."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Tony clutched his side and had to use all his will power to keep his drink from falling out of his hand.

"Did you really have to sing that?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

"She made me sing it twice." Clint answered.

"Were you rewarded handsomely for watching the child?" Thor asked.

"Barely." Clint answered. "Fifty bucks."

"You're right. What an outrage." Tony declared with fake anger.


	17. Chapter 17: Modeling

**Chapter 17-modeling**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"I'd say that you should stay away from babysitting." Bruce said. "Not only a hazard to your mental health but it doesn't exactly pay well."

"No kidding." Clint agreed. "Maybe I should go into modeling. Like the time Steve and Thor did it."

Steve shuddered at the memory.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"This mission is going to need someone working on the inside." Fury said. "We suspect that a female modeling agent is holding models against their will to 'steal' their body parts in order to make an army of perfect models."_

_"By 'steal', what do you mean exactly?" Bruce asked._

_"Somehow, she's taking the parts of one model and switching them with the same parts from another. So far, we have a number of people missing but not enough evidence to nab her. That's why we need two male models to go in and see what they can find."_

_"I'll do it." Tony volunteered with his hand half raised._

_"Not likely." Fury replied. "We're sending in Rogers and Thor."_

_"Not again." Steve muttered._

_"What? You modeled in your day?" Clint asked._

_"Close enough. The cards that exist today were suppose to be for a calender but my 'agent' didn't think that would work." the soldier answered._

_"And face it, out of the team, you two are the best suited for male models." Natasha added._

_"I am confused. What does this modeling partake of?" Thor asked._

_Five hours later, the demi-god was fully aware of the modeling job and was now standing with Steve on a stage. _

_Both of them were dressed in fancy clothes and were surrounded with a few other men who looked like they were there for the show._

_"Everything seems normal." Thor said in a quiet voice._

_"It always does." Steve replied. "I'm just ready to get this done. I've had enough of dancing around in front of people in strange fitting clothes."_

_Thor chuckled at his friend before a call was heard that the show was starting. The two undercover Avengers straightened their clothes and lined up with the others._

_One by one they all started to walk out on the catwalk in front of dozens of people and photographers._

_Steve gave a huge annoyed sighed before putting on his face Captain America smile and walking out. His smile almost instantly faded when he spotted the rest of the Avengers sitting in a far back row and Tony and Clint were snapping photo's._

_The soldier continued to act like he hadn't spotted his friends. He made it to the end of the catlwalk, stood there for a few seconds and then made his way back._

_Thor made his way onto the catwalk when Steve made it off._

_The super soldier decided that this was a good time to see if there was any truth to the reason of this mission. _

_He easily slipped away from the other men and soon found his way to what he believed was an office. He quickly located a few files that were carelessly left on the desktop. _

_Steve smirked when he saw that they were plans to what Fury had explained. After pocketing a few of the papers, Steve quickly got out of the office. Just as he heard his fake name being called._

_He was being asked to go back out onto the catwalk because the fans wanted another look at him._

_He was a little confused at this but walked back out with his trademark smile on his face once more. He walked to the announcer and stood next to him._

_But before the man could say anything to the now silent crowd, a clear and very familiar voice rang out._

_"Take it off!"_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve tossed a pillow at Tony who continued to laugh.

"Hey, at lease you got a good paycheck for that." Tony said as his laughter calmed down. "And you were asked to do some modeling when you're not avenging."

"Why did you turn the contract down?" Clint asked.

"I was a dancing monkey long enough during the war. I don't need to be one in this time." Steve answered.


	18. Chapter 18: My bike

**Chapter 18-My bike**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"I think that you would make a great model, Capsicle." Tony said.

"I'm never doing it again." Steve declared. "I'll stick to throwing the shield and fixing my bike."

Bruce lightly chuckled.

"Remember the time you had convincing the museum owner that it was really yours?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"I think you'll like this place, Steve." Bruce said as they entered the museum. "It even has a wing dedicated to World War Two."_

_"Can we go by there first?" the soldier asked._

_"Of course." the doctor answered and took the lead in heading to the wing of the museum that he knew Steve would recognize._

_Upon entering the wing, Bruce looked at Steve and saw a look of recognition on the soldier's face. _

_The familiar vehicles and airplanes, the familiar uniforms in glass cases, weapons displayed behind bullet proof glass..._

_Steve almost felt like he had stepped back in time. Only he wasn't in uniform and being pressured to find Hitler and Schmidt._

_The two of the walked toward the back where motorcycles were kept._

_It wasn't until they came to one in the middle that Steve suddenly froze._

_"What is it?" Bruce asked._

_He watched as Steve eyed one of the bikes closely. He wasn't sure what exactly Steve was looking at. The bike was on a step and above the others and was roped off from the others but that was about it._

_He became a little surprised when Steve actually got within touching reach of the bike._

_"Hey!" A guard called as he walked over with someone who looked like a professor. "Step away from the bike."_

_"But it's mine." Steve suddenly stated, causing all of the men to look confused._

_"I highly doubt that it belongs to you." the professor stated. "That particular bike belonged to someone very important during the second world war. It's seventy years old. You are _far_ too young to claim ownership of it."_

_"Who was the person who had this bike during the war?" Steve asked._

_"Rumor was that it belonged to Captain America. It was built for him by Howard Stark but then the captain went missing and ownership of the bike was claimed to have belonged to several men. It finally ended up here in the museum."_

_"I can prove that it's mine." Steve said._

_"How can you do that?" the guard asked, obviously impatient._

_"Because _I_ am Captain America. My name is Steve Rogers."_

_Bruce looked at Steve surprised. He knows that the good captain is very well known around the world but he never flaunted his true identity like this. Given the circumstances, he could understand._

_"_You?_ Captain America?" the guard asked. "Sure kid."_

_"I said I could prove it, didn't I?" Steve challenged. "Professor, on the left handle bar, the grip should be able to slid off. On the underside of the bar, there should be a small compartment that will open. Inside, there's a photo containing myself, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Colonel Phillips and the Howling Commando's. All of us are standing in front of a flag pole on an army base."_

_Bruce looked over to the professor. The white haired man looked a little surprised by what he just heard but decided to see if it was true or not._

_Putting on a pair of gloves, the professor walked over to the bike and began to follow the instructions given to him._

_Bruce and the guard watched with deep interest as the grip on the handle bar slid off and a small compartment was opened. Carefully, the professor brought out what looked to be a folded picture._

_The man slowly opened the paper and his eyes went wide at what he saw. He looked up to Steve with those same wide eyes._

_"Do you want me to list the order in which we're standing?" he asked._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I never did hear that story." Thor said. "I cannot believe that they did not believe you, Steven."

"It is a little hard to understand, Thor." Steve said. "I don't look the age I'm suppose to be but I had proof that it was my motorcycle."

"I'm still amazed that you were able to restore your bike to its former glory." Clint said. "It looks just like it did in pictures I saw."

"Learning to be a mechanic for multiple vehicles was one of the first things I learned as a super soldier." Steve stated.

"Came in handy." Natasha said. "You even managed to get a few of those gadgets to work."

"I still think you should let me add a few new ones." Tony declared. "You gotta admit, the crazy villians have gotten crazier and a little better with equipment."

"I'll agree on the crazy well armed villian part but you are not touching my bike. Especially after what I saw you do to Clint's arrows."

"He loves the taser one and we all know it!"


	19. Chapter 19: Sugar high

**Chapter 19-Sugar high**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by Twisted-67_

.

.

"Just one new gadget."

"No. There's enough of them and I have most of them working."

"Fine, old man. Just don't be surprised if you find sugar in the gas tank." Tony said.

"Better than when you gave Hulk all that chocolate and he got a sugar rush from it." Natasha said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"We won yet again, big guy." Tony mused._

_Hulk huffed knowingly with a smirk on his face. To him, it was starting to feel like the villians weren't putting up much of a fight any more. Either that or the Avengers were turning out to be a better team than anyone believed._

_"Hey, want to try some of this chocolate?" Tony asked as he held up an unwrapped chocolate bar._

_He noticed the slightly confused look on Hulk's face. It became appearant to the Iron Man operator that, even though Bruce was a genius like himself, Hulk didn't have that much knowledge of the world since he wasn't let out very much._

_His large green hand plucked the chocolate bar from Tony's red armored hand. He gave it a sniff and placed the entire bar in his mouth._

_Tony lightly smirked when he saw that his teammate ate the sugar treat with delight._

_"More." Hulk suddenly declared._

_Tony's eyes went a little wide. The two of them were standing in what was once a mall. It had been deserted for nearly a month but there were still a few good items left inside._

_The genius looked to where he had found the chocolate bar. The vending machine was turned on its side and the glass was shattered open. No doubt that someone else had tried to get something from inside._

_Not waiting another second, Hulk walked over and grabbed a handful of different candy bars. Not even bothering to unwrap them, he tossed them all in his mouth._

_"Oh boy." Tony lightly muttered as his face plate dropped._

_"_Iron Man, report_." Steve's voice came over the com link._

_"Iron Man here. Hulk and I are taking a little snack break." Tony replied._

_"_What do you mean 'snack break'_?" Natasha questioned._

_"Well, the big guy needs to eat and I discovered that he had a real sweet tooth." Tony explained._

_"_What is he eating?_" Steve asked with a suspicious tone._

_"Just a little chocolate." Tony answered watching as Hulk ate another handful of candy._

_"_WHAT?!_" the others shouted together._

_"_Tony! Do you have any idea what that will do with his metabolism?!_" Steve demanded._

_"It can't be that bad." Tony declared casually before he was suddenly pushed to the side and crached into the wall. He groaned but looked up in time to see Hulk running away and toward another store. "Guys, I willingly admit that I was wrong."_

_"Candy!" Hulk roared loudly._

_"Hulk, wait!" Tony shouted as he flew after his green friend who in turn rushed toward the exit in hopes of finding another store that had the sugary treat._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Why do you think I don't eat very many sweets even like this?" Bruce asked.

"I thought you were trying to maintain your manly figure." Tony answered. "I didn't know Hulk was hyperactive. Speaking of which, how did you know Capsicle?"

"Sharing almost the same serum, I get sugar rushes every now and then too. But since Hulk is bigger than me and needs more energy, I knew that it would affect him just as much as it would me."

"But I bet it doesn't take three hours to chase you over two hundred miles and a river to get you to calm down." Clint declared.


	20. Chapter 20: Attractive

**Chapter 20-Attractive**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_promt provided by EmbraceYourFreak_

.

.

"Well, at least you don't have to workout as much as the rest of us to stay in shape." Clint said.

"I kinda miss being able to run around." Bruce said.

"Then you should have been with me when Cap got an admirer." Clint said with a grin as Steve groaned. "And it wasn't a pretty lady."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Slow down, Cap." Clint panted._

_Steve chuckled as he slowed to a stop and waited for his friend. While he was wearing khaki colored workout pants, a white shirt and white sneakers, Clint was wearing a black under armor shirt and matching shorts with black socks and tennis shoes._

_"I can see why you were promoted to captain over night in the forties." the archer stated slightly out of breath._

_Steve lightly chuckled. This wasn't the first time that he and Clint have gone out running together but this was the first time that Clint demanded to be challeneged in speed._

_He quickly admitted to biting off more than he could chew when he realized that he was at a full sprint while Steve was at a jog and still a few feet ahead of him._

_"I should have remembered that time we clocked how fast you can run." Clint said as he stood straight and the two began to slowly walk down the sidewalk of the unusually empty park._

_"Everyone forgets." Steve said._

_"You can't. Not with that eidetic memory." Clint pointed out._

_"Having a memory like this isn't always fun. Especially when Tony has me reading manuals and all these different kinds of science, history, mechanic and physics books. I don't even have time to draw and paint because he's 'helping' me catching up on things."_

_Clint laughed as he called all of the books he'd once seen Tony give their older friend._

_"How many of those books have you gotten through?" Clint asked as they stopped by a water fountain to get a quick drink._

_"I'm half way through the stack and thanks to the enhance memory I remember about ninty percent of the books. Which I don't mind. It has helped me understand a lot of things and half of the stuff Tony and Bruce talk about."_

_"Wow. You really do have those books memorized to understand them." Clint exclaimed before taking a drink of water._

_The two Avengers began to walk again and soon spotted another male jogger with dark hair. As he passed them, the two heard him whistle at Steve._

_The soldier whirled around with a glare as Clint tried to hold back his laughter. The jogger continued on after sending a wink and flirtatious smile to the captain. Once he was gone, Clint let his laughter ring out._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"You got hit on by a guy!" Tony exclaimed through laughter.

"Not the first time." Steve grudgingly admitted with his arms crossed.

Tony continued to laugh.

"Steve, have you seen yourself in those workout clothes of yours?! Man or woman couldn't resist a little look." Natasha stated.


	21. Chapter 21: Camping

**Chapter 21-Camping**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_promt provided by Chikara-san_

.

.

"I so wish that I had been there to see and record that." Tony said.

"You're still too hooked on your tech, aren't you?" Clint asked. "Guess that camping trip didn't help much."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Tony sighed heavily as he looked around._

_Natasha was sitting on a rock a few inches away from him, soaking up the sun. _

_Clint was recling against a taller rock and looked too relaxed for using rocks as a chair._

_Bruce was sitting closest to the water with a small fishing rod in hand. He was lightly muttering things to himself and this let Tony know that his friend was a little too into fishing._

_Then Steve was a little bit behind them as he sketched the scene before him. Trying to capture the moment on paper and to prevent Tony from trying to run off._

_"What is the point of this again?" the inventor asked._

_"To try to get you to not be so dependant on your little gadgets." Natasha answered._

_"It's good to know the basics." Steve added as he switched colored pencils from the little metal box next to his leg._

_"Basics are so boring." Tony whined. "Plus it's hot out here and there's bugs. Not to mention all of the dirt and wild animals."_

_"Quit your crying, you big baby." Natasha said. "Someone like you needs to relax the natural way. No spa's, not working on your suits...Just getting away from it all for a weekend and bring your stress levels down."_

_"I don't have stress." Tony said._

_"Everyone does, Tony." Bruce said before casting his line out into the water. _

_"No offence Stark but you've been looking a little grey in the hair department." Clint said with a little smirk._

_Tony lightly glared at the archer before moving over to the water and looking at his reflection. He gasped when he did notice a few grey and white hairs. Not very visible unless someone was standing right in front of him but he felt that everyone in the world might be able to see it._

_"Caused by stress." Natasha said as Tony continued to examine his hair._

_"But I'm too handsome for greying hair." Tony said._

_"It's not a big deal, Tony." Steve said as he once again switched colored pencils._

_"Easy for you to say." Tony replied. "You're the one who's got the perfect golden hair and will never age a day in your life."_

_"I might find a white hair one day. Having blond hair will just make it harder to find." Steve said._

_"You lie."_

_"Tony, why don't you try fishing with me?" Bruce suggested as he brought his line back in. "It can help you relax."_

_"If it'll help keep grey and white hairs from showing up, fine." Tony answered and walked over to Bruce who showed him how to cast the line._

_The inventor swung the line back and then tossed it foward. His eyes went wide when he noticed a familiar sketchpad attached to the line that landed in the water._

_He whirled around to see Steve with a shocked look on his face._

_"Total accident." Tony declared._

_"Now I'm the one regreting this trip."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"But admit it, you love that studio I had built for you." Tony said.

"I don't see why I need such a big room just to draw and paint but yes, I do like it."

"You're an artist and artists need to let their creative juices flow." Tony said.

"Just like you let his sketchpad flow into the lake and down the river?" Clint commented with a grin.


	22. Chapter 22: Theme song

**Chapter 22-Theme song**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"F.Y.I., I am never going camping again and I don't care what any of you say about stress. There is a thing called hair dye."

"You're gonna need a lot of it then." Clint remarked. "Might want to use something for those bags you got there."

"Hey, I don't wear make-up. Capsicle here is the only one who has when he was still an entertainer." Tony declared.

"I never wore make-up." the soldier stated.

"What was it like when you took the stage for the first time?" Bruce asked.

"Ugh, I remember it all too well." Steve answered.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Steve sat in his new dressing room and stared at his reflection in the full body mirror. He felt very silly for wearing such a costume but he had been promised that it would be his way of helping with the war._

_Sitting on a chair, Steve could hear the music and singing down the hall. The show would start in an hour and he felt like he was sitting on pins and needles._

_He'd never performed anything in his life and in just an hour he was going to perform in front of a sold out audience._

_As if wearing the tights wasn't bad enough, he just barely got his script a few minutes ago. His nerves were making the words blur together and it was making it hard to read the words._

_Figuring it would be better, he found some tape and taped his lines to the back of his shield. With this new memory he got thanks to the serum, it wouldn't take long to memorize the lines once his nervousness went away._

_"Five minutes." a voice called from outside his door._

_Steve sighed heavily as he stood, grabbed his mask and made his way toward the stage. He didn't fail to notice the dancers look in his direction as he walked over. It was definatly new. He was so use to women ignoring him and looking at Bucky._

_He made his way toward the stage and watched as everyone began to take their places._

_"I don't think I can do this." he said._

_"There's nothing to it." his manager said as he walked over. "You sell a few bonds. Bonds buy bullets, bullets kill Nazi's. You're the American hero."_

_"This is just not how I pictured getting there." Steve said as his nerves really began to soar._

_"The Senator has got a lot of pull up on the Hill. You play ball with us, you'll be leading your own platoon in no time."_

_Steve wasn't sure if he could believe his new manager as he tugged on his mask and picked up his shield. He barely grabbed the item before he was suddenly pushed and was now on the stage as the dancers started singing._

_But he felt frozen in place as he saw all the people that were watching him. Other than a baseball game, he'd never seen so many people at once._

_He could barely find his voice as he raised his shield to read the still blurred words. He knew his voice was coming out of his mouth, saying the words on the pages before him, but somehow he couldn't even hear himself._

_It was amazing how stage fright could control someone._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"The man with the plan actually froze?!" Tony exclaimed.

"It was the first time I'd ever been on a stage performing. Imagine if it was your first time doing something like that and the theater was fully packed."

"Ok. You have a good point there." Tony agreed.

"So you were nervous about it?" Bruce asked.

"Of course I was." Steve answered. "You're talking about a guy who had never before been the center of anyone's attention and is now suddenly the most famous soldier of the war practically over night. It was not easy getting use to that kind of attention."

"What do you mean?" Tony questioned. "That kind of publicity is awesome."

"He is the only one of us with his own theme song." Clint pointed out and suddenly got slapped upside the head by Natasha.

"Don't give him any ideas!"


	23. Chapter 23: Loopy love

**Chapter 23-Loopy love**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_promt provided by_ BlaZinRedneck (Guest)

.

.

"I have to hire someone to write me my own theme song." Tony stated.

"What about that Black Sabbath song?" Clint asked.

"It's good but I need a better one. One that captures Tony Stark more than Iron Man."

"Wow. That's going to be an annoying song." Natasha remarked with a smirk.

"You asked for it lady. I was going to keep it a secret but now I have to tell about the time you were loopy."

Natasha glared at Tony but the billionare went on with the story.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Widow's been hit!" Steve declared as he rushed into the almost empty medical tent with Natasha in his arms._

_"What hit her?" Tony asked as he hurried over, his suit nowhere in sight since he had to get his arm checked._

_"Some kind of dart." Steve answered as a doctor hurried over. "Hit her in the arm. She went down almost right away."_

_The doctor quickly did a look over of the red haired spy._

_"She's burning up. It may have been a poisoned dart."_

_"Will she be alright?" Steve asked._

_"We need to take a blood sample and run tests on it. We'll be able to treat her better from there." the doctor answered before pulling out a needle._

_Tony quickly paled and turned his attention to another location of the tent. He was not a fan of needles._

_The doctor gathered the blood needed from Natasha._

_"I'll begin testing this right away. Please, stay with her and let me know if anything changes." he said before rushing off._

_"I'll be right back. I need to lose my lunch." Tony said before rushing out of the tent._

_Steve sighed as he shook his head before turning back to his friend. He yanked off his cowl before finding a wash cloth and a bowl of cold water. Dunking the cloth, he made sure that it was cold enough before wringing out the extra water, then lightly dabbing it across Natasha's sweat soaked face._

_The spy seemed to realize that something was trying to get her fever down and turned toward the cool touch._

_She managed to get her eyes open and Steve right away noticed how glazed over they were._

_"S-Steve?" she asked softly._

_"It's me, Natasha." he confirmed. "Try to relax."_

_"What happened?" Natasha questioned._

_"You were hit with a dart and it's making you sick. The doctors are running some tests right now to find a way to help you."_

_"You're so sweet to stay with me." she said as she grabbed his hand._

_Steve momentarily blushed before remembering that it was most likely her fevered mind talking since he'd never heard her call someone sweet before._

_"I just want to make sure that you're alright." he said._

_"Thank you, Steve. I have to show you my appreciation." Natasha said._

_"You don't have to do that, ma'am." he said and saw Natasha actually _smile.

_"You're such a gentleman." she mused. "I wish Clint and Tony and every other man in the world was like you."_

_"Thank you." Steve said. He wondered if she was able to remember her saying those very words to their two friends only a few weeks ago. Probably not._

_"Just try to rest until the doctor gets back. It won't be long." he said._

_"In the mean time, show me how you people made out forties style." Natasha said before suddenly grabbing Steve behind the neck and bringing him down toward her._

_Steve gasped in surprise at the sudden action. He wasn't sure if the sudden heat he felt was from Natasha's fevered skin or his own blushing face._

_He tried to pull back but Natasha held him firmly in place._

_"Don't fight it." she declared, pulling back for a moment before kissing him again._

_"Mff Roffanff..." Steve muttered against her lips and managed to pull back. "You're not thinking clearly."_

_"Yes I am." Natasha insisted as she tried to bring him back. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this. Pepper is gonna be so jealous!"_

_"What is she gonna be jeal..." Tony stopped midsentence when he saw the scene before him. "Cap. I didn't know you had it in you!"_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The soldier and spy both turned their attention away from each other and their faces were noticably red.

Clint had his face buried in a pillow as his laughter threatened to come out at any second.

"Well, at least you were able to recover from such an attack." Thor stated.


	24. Chapter 24: Old country

**Chapter 24-Old school**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_promt provided by _Muldoon22

.

.

"Can I be the best man?" Clint asked with a cheeky smirk and recieved a hard punch on his arm from his partner.

"I wish I had my camera to catch that beautiful moment." Tony said with his hands over his heart.

"Here's a beautiful moment you'll remember." Natasha declared. "The time you had to go 'old school'."

Tony's eyes visibly widened in horror.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"I hate this, I hate this, I_ hate_ this!" Tony muttered angrily under his breath. "Why do _I_ have to do this? Capsicle is the old timer here."_

_"_Because you're the one who can figure out the mainframe fast enough_." Clint answered over the comm link._

_"These people are _Amish_!" Tony declared. "They probably never heard the word 'computer'."_

_"_Obviously they have since they believe anything technology related is a sin_." Steve stated._

_"You would know." Tony replied like a child before adjusting the suspenders he now wore. "Alright. I'm going in."_

_"_Please, remember that you're undercover_." Bruce practically pleaded._

_"I'll remember." Tony assured. "Stark out."_

_The genius inventor removed his comm link and placed it in his pocket before coming out of hiding. As he walked into the little town, he ran his fake information through his head again. _

_He moved here just two days ago and was a book keeper for many of the town businesses. Today he was to meet the mayor of the town to get a tour of the place. It would give him the chance to try to figure out where the mainframe of a supposedly hiding evil genius might be._

_The frowned at the town. Absolutely nothing around with technology. Not even electric streelamps. _

_"You must be Mr. Anderson." a voice declared._

_Tony turned around and smiled kindly at the man who approached him. _

_"Yes. I'm Anthony Anderson." Tony answered and shook hands with the man._

_"Pleased to meet you. I'm Mayor Thomas. Welcome to Ashdale. We're very happy that you moved here at this time. We needed a new book keeper. Not many folks here in town like to put up with all those math equations."_

_"I rather enjoy mathmatics." Tony said. "But I must admit that I haven't been Amish all my life. My late wife was Amish and I decided to do the same because I loved her so much. But I find it very calming to live so peacefully without the hassle of the city."_

_"Well, I'm glad that you believe that my friend. I hope that you haven't got any of that technology with you."_

_"Absolutely not." Tony answered despite the fact he had a piece of tech in his pocket._

_"Good. Now, let me show you around the town."_

_Tony paid close attention as he and the mayor walked down the dirt paths. He looked at all of the small homes and small buildings around him._

_There was a general store for food and supplies, blacksmith shop, the church, the school, town hall..._

That's the one._ Tony thought to himself as they stood in front of city hall for a moment. The building looked normal but an internal feeling told Tony that there was something inside. _

_Having been around technology all his life, Tony knew when it was around and he was definatly feeling something coming from this building. _

_"Now, your new home has everything from the last man who helped our town keep track of their finances. But if there is anything else that you need, please, let us know and we will help you."_

_"I appreciate it very much. Thank you." Tony said as they shook hands before parting. Once the mayor was gone, Tony hurried back to the house he was going to occupy for a while. Running down to the basement where his Iron Man suit was hidden from view, he took out his comm link from his pocket and turned it on._

_"Tony Stark calling in."_

_"_I'm reporting you for using technology._" Clint said with a sure smirk on his face._

_"Ha ha, bird brain." Tony said sarcastically. "I got some information that I think may lead us to the mainframe."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Never going undercover again." Tony declared. "Had to stay there for a d**n week."

"Now you more or less have an idea of what _my_ time was like." Steve said with a smirk.

"I still have no idea how you lived like that." Tony said. "And these people were even worse. I'm just glad that my gut was right about the town hall. Otherwise I'd still be there."

"You big baby." Natasha declared.

"Yes I am. Give me my bottle!"


	25. Chapter 25: Beach babe

**Chapter 25-Beach babe**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_promt provided by _Guest

.

.

"Baby need a diaper change?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I do. Have at it." Tony answered.

"Save the diaper changes for when you and Pepper have a few of your own." Natasha said.

"Hey! Watch the language. Get back to the hilarious stories."

"I have one." Bruce said. "It was the time that all of you managed to convince me to go to the beach with Natasha."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"I don't know. This place is a little too crowded for me." Bruce admitted as he adjusted his sunglasses._

_"Bruce, there's barely anyone here." Natasha said as she checked out the sandy shore._

_"Maybe it's just my paranoid nature then." Bruce said. "Do we really have to be here?"_

_"Yes. You have not been somewhere to relax since the whole 'Other Guy' thing happened. You have been cleared of the whole 'you-are-a-threat-to-everyone-within-a-foot-of-you ' thing so it's time that you went somewhere to relax."_

_"But I don't know if the beach is the right place for that." Bruce said._

_Natasha grabbed her beach bag, grabbed his arm with her free hand and lead them toward the beach._

_"No better place than the beach, Bruce." she said. "Now, let's find a good spot."_

_Bruce remained silent as he allowed Natasha to drag him along. He knew not to argue against her when she had her mind set and she was determined to get him out somewhere where he could be at peace while around a small crowd._

_He just thought of it as anger managment training._

_"Here's a good spot." Natasha said and spread her blanket on the ground. "I'm gonna go change and be right back."_

_"I'll just get everything set then." Bruce said before stabbing the beach umbrella into the sand._

_Natasha lightly smiled before walking off with her bag._

_Bruce continuede to get their spot situated. Once he deemed it perfect, he began to rub a nice amount of sunscreen onto his arms._

_Just as he was about to apply the sunscreen to his neck, he heard a faint whistle and turned to see what it was for. He quickly got his answer as he spotted Natasha walking toward him wearing a black bikini and a red sarong aroud her waist._

_The doctor noticed that all the present men were craning and practically breaking their necks to watch the red haired woman walk by. This earned many of them angry slaps from their girlfriends._

_Bruce even noticed two guys who were playing frisbee were watching Natasha. One of them blindly threw the plastic disc and it hit his friend in the head since he wasn't paying attention._

_"See? This is going to be a relaxing day." Natasha said as she reached the spot and sat on her towel._

_"With minimal fuss." Bruce added and got a raised brow in question. "Did you notice all the attention that you just got?"_

_Natasha turned to the crowd she just walked through and noticed that almost all of the men were looking in their direction._

_"One of the only reasons that men come to the beach." she said as she laid on her back._

_Bruce looked at his friend before chuckling to himself and applying a second layer of sunscreen onto his skin._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Why was _I_ not informed of this beach trip?" Tony demanded.

"Because if you had gone then it would have been a failed mission to ease Bruce back into society." Natasha answered casually.

"Zap a man once and no one lets you forget." Tony half muttered.


	26. Chapter 26: Kids

**Chapter 26-Kids**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_promt provided by _TwinkSnixx. _For this chapter, Steve and Natasha are together. They will return to being just friends in the next chapter unless another request of them being together pops up._

.

.

"Well, at least not all of us are so hard to get back into society." Tony said. "Really it's just you two old blondies that need the help."

"You consider me old?" Thor asked. "You must not realize that, even though I am passed my youth in my world, my age is actually younger than yours in your Midgardian measurements."

"That would explain a few things." Tony said. "So what do you call kids?"

"Speaking of kids, everyone remember when Thor told us he saw the motherly side of Natasha?" Clint asked and recieved a small glare from his friend.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"The park is a great place for you to get re-acquainted with society." Natasha said as she and Steve walked arm in arm down the sidewalk. "Did you come here often in your day?"_

_"Somewhat." the soldier answered. "Bucky somehow got me into a few of his crazy blind date set ups and some of them ended up being here in the park."_

_"Let me guess, none of those girls even knew your name?"_

_"You guessed right. When they left they always said 'bye Buck and Bucky's friend'."_

_"Wow. It sounds like women were just as shallow then as they are now." Natasha said._

_"I think it was just me." Steve said. "I really wasn't much to look at before becoming Captain America."_

_"But you were still the sweet person you are now. That's what they should have been focusing on. Not what you looked like."_

_"Still, they wanted Army strong men and Bucky fit it better than I did at the time."_

_Natasha was about to argue his statement when she suddenly heard the sound of quiet whimpering. _

_Getting Steve to stop and listen, they both made their way toward a small cluster of trees and bushes. They quietly made their way toward the center of the plants and spotted a small girl huddled in the safety of the seclusion._

_She had light brown hair in braided pigtails and pink flipflops sandles that matched her pink sundress._

_"Hey, sweetheart." Steve greeted softly as he knelt down to be eye level with her. "What's wrong? Are you lost?"_

_Although timid by their sudden appearance, the little girl nodded slowly._

_"Do you know where your mom and dad might be?" Natasha asked in a kind voice that honestly surprised Steve a little._

_"N-no." the little girl answered as she wiped away her tears. Then she looked straight at Natasha and asked, "Are you the Black Widow? With the Avengers?"_

_Natasha wasn't totally sure if she should answer the girl's question but figured it might be the only way for the girl to trust her and Steve. She was sure to trust Steve if she learned that he is Captain America._

_"Yes, I am. This is Captain America."_

_The girl's sadness and fear seemed to just vanish as she looked at the two Avengers._

_"Want us to help you find your mom?" Steve asked with his award winning Captain America smile._

_The little girl nodded and jumped to her feet. She accepted the hand Steve offered her and they walked back into the open together._

_"Now, where was the last place that you were with your mother?" Natasha asked._

_"By the swings." she answered._

_"Let's head that way." Steve said. "What's your name sweetheart?"_

_"Sarah." she answered._

_Natasha saw the spark of remembrance in Steve's eyes and recalled that this little girl has the same name as his mother._

_"That's a pretty name." Natasha said in hopes of getting Steve's mind back to reality. "Do you have any brother's or sister's?"_

_"No but my mommy said that I'm gonna have a little brother in a little while." Sarah answered._

_"That must be exciting." Steve said as they came into view of the small playground. "Do you see your mom anywhere?"_

_Sarah's brown eyes looked over the playground and she eventually shook her heading, indicating that she didn't see her mother. She looked upset once more but Natasha was quick to think of a solution._

_"Why don't we go on the swings for a while and see if she comes back?"_

_Sarah nodded quickly and the three made their way to the swings. _

_The little girl climbed onto one and Steve began to gently push her from behind. Natasha watched as a smile grew on her young face as she continued to swing in the air._

_While Steve kept the young girl occupied, Natasha looked around to see if she could spot the possible mother of the child. She was sure that the mother would be running around with a look of panic and fear on her face._

_So far, she didn't see any woman that fit the description._

_After swinging for a while, Steve told Sarah that it was time for them to look elsewhere for her mother. _

_The young girl agreed and this time she held onto Natasha's hand. The spy was right way surprised that the little girl wanted to hold her hand while they walked. Her past was not open to the public but surely there would be mother's who didn't want their daughters to be anything like Natasha._

_Yet this little girl was completely comfortable being around her. Natasha refused to believe that this child might look up to her in any way._

_The three soon came to a small bridge over a pond. They stood on the middle of the bridge and looked at the water for a moment. Sarah really seemed to enjoy seeing the different kinds of fish swimming just under them._

_Steve stood straight when he heard a faint shout. His stance let Natash know that he heard something and made sure to be alert without worrying Sarah._

"Sarah!"

_All three of them heard the clear shout._

_"That way." Steve said as he scooped Sarah into his arms. They walked down the path and around a small wall of trees._

_They quickly spotted a heavily pregnant woman and man looking around frantically with two officers at their sides._

_"Mommy!" Sarah shouted happily._

_The woman and man looked over to where they heard the shout and smiled happily as they broke into a mad dash toward the three._

_Steve placed Sarah on the ground and watched as she ran to meet her parent's who embraced her heavily. The mother and father shed happy tears that their daughter was returned to them._

_The two Avengers were about to silently take their leave when Sarah called to them._

_"Thank you Black Widow. Thank you Captain America."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Thor, you should have come to get us. We wanted to see that side of Natasha too!" Clint declared.

"I still don't know how you managed to not be seen the whole time you were following us." Natasha said to the thunder god who couldn't really be any quieter than Tony was pigheaded.

Thor merely smirked at his accomplishment of having followed two of his friends around a park without being noticed. It was rare that anything got by either one of them but he supposed that they had been too concerned with the little girl to worry about anything else.


	27. Chapter 27: Fashion

**Chapter 27-Fashion**

**By: MysticFanasy**

**.**

**.**

_promt provided by _kimbee

.

.

"You know, there was a time when I got Captain Clueless out to the beach." Tony declared as Steve lightly groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"What happened?" Thor asked curiously.

Tony smirked and began to tell the tale.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"I don't feel comfortable." Steve exclaimed as he held the bottom of his muscle shirt down._

_"Good." Tony said. _

_"How is that good?" Steve demanded. "I feel like I'm walking around naked."_

_"That would be to the pleasure of all these ladies." Tony said with a grin. "Now come on." _

_Steve huffed and picked up the loaded cooler. He followed his friend and right away felt sand all over his feet thanks to the silly flipflops he was forced to wear._

_He looked around the beach and saw the small crowd. Nothing but adults. It was a school day so there was little chance of seeing a kid running around._

_The soldier quickly averted his eyes when he saw women walking around in what looked to be their undergarments._

_"Tony, this is a bad idea." he said as the inventor picked a spot for them._

_"No it is not." Tony declared. "You hide in the tower or at SHIELD and have yet to see the fashions that are available these days."_

_"If walking around practically naked is a fashion than I am more than willing to hide for as long as I want." Steve declared as he put the cooler down._

_"And what will you do if swimsuit models suddenly appeared at the tower and cornered you?" Tony asked._

_"Now how would a situation like that come up in the first place?" Steve questioned his friend._

_"Beats me."_

_Steve sighed and looked toward the ocean. The waves were so calming yet had the touch of excitment. He'd have to try to sketch that later. Right now he had to deal with Tony's silly idea of him trying to get use to seeing the new beach trends._

_It really amazed Steve how bold people were to be walking around like they were. Women walking around in what Tony said were bikini's and men walking around in something else decribed as speedo's._

_In his eyes, they were just walking around in swimable underwear._

_He was grateful that Tony allowed him to wear swimming shorts that practically went down to his knees and keep a shirt on._

_"You're getting some attention." Tony mused and lightly motioned to the side._

_Steve looked over and saw a group of three girls staring in their direction._

_"They must know who you are." he said and sat down on his beach towel._

_"Are you really that niave or are you just trying to annoy me all the time?" Tony demanded as he sat down._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Nope, it's all real." Tony muttered. "What I mean is, do you really think that none of the ladies around here are looking at you? Open your eyes, Captain Modesty. Every woman here is drooling at the sight of you."_

_Steve felt the tips of his ears start to burn._

_"No woman has ever paid that kind of attention to me before." Steve said. "I was always so small and skinny that they would walk right by me and wouldn't even notice. Come to think of it, Peggy was actually the only one to remember my name for more than a day."_

_Tony was amazed at what he was hearing. He'd heard the same thing from his father when he'd been a child but he always thought his father had been making up stories to make the already perfect man before him sound even more perfect._

_"Well, you've gotten a second chance at life and you're doing pretty well with it. Don't waste this chance. Find a lady that sparks your interest." Tony said. "If _I_ can settle down with one woman, then surely you can find one."_

_"I don't think that's the problem." Steve said._

_"What is?"_

_"The way they dress!"_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Still not use to it, huh Cap?" Clint asked.

"No and I don't think I ever will be."


	28. Chapter 28: Stuck

**Chapter 28-Stuck**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_promt provided by_ HawkeyeFan101

.

.

"You know, you could be a swimsuit model, Cap." Clint remarked with a smirk. "You wouldn't even have to be oiled up or anything."

"Speaking of oiled up, remember when you got stuck in the vents?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Steve was lightly humming a tune he remembered from the forties as he walked down the hall. He had just returned from a jog when he heard someone playing the same song over one of those little mini-players._

_He was about to walk toward the common room when he heard something above him._

_"What the..." _

_"D**n it." a voice angrily huffed._

_"Clint?" Steve called and soon heard the noises stop. "Clint, are you up there?"_

_"Maybe." the voice of the archer answered._

_"Testing out the new vents?"_

_"Again, maybe."_

_Steve raise a brow at the ceiling as a smirk slowly crossed his lips._

_"Did you get stuck?"_

_Silence before Steve chuckled._

_"I'll go get help."_

_"No!" Clint shouted. "Do not let the others know."_

_"Why?"_

_"They wouldn't let me live this down and I'm a master spy. I can't be seen stuck in a vent. Just help me out and I'll owe you one."_

_"Seems like a lot of trouble just for you appearance around here and not the world." Steve said. "Let me grab a ladder."_

_"Hurry!"_

_Steve quickly located the closest janitor closet and found a ladder that would be tall enough to allow him to reach the ceiling. Returning to the spot where his friend was stuck, he set the ladder up._

_"Tap your hand and let me know where you are." he said._

Tap, tap.

_Moving the ladder a few feet to the side, Steve climbed up and began to easily remove the ceiling tiles. He only had to remove a few of them in order to get to the metal vent._

_"Alright, I'm punching through." he said._

_"Covered." Clint replied._

_With a small grunt, Steve punched through the vent and removed the square tile. It was big enough to allow him to stick his head in and spot his friend._

_"Please, don't tell the others about this." Clint pleaded._

_"I can see why you want it to be kept a secret." Steve replied._

_After moving the team into the tower, Tony had announced that several parts of the building would be getting new ventalation parts installed. _

_They all knew that Clint would be testing them out once they were done but Steve had to admit that he did not see this coming._

_The new installation meant that some parts had to be replaced which meant that some of the vents were smaller which is how Steve guessed this happened._

_Somehow, Clint had managed to get his shoulders through but not his hips. Going forward or backward, his shoulders or waist would leave him stuck unless he did a little damage to himself._

_Doing his best not to laugh, Steve removed a few more metal tiles until Clint was able to slide foward and free himself. _

_The two climbed down the ladder and stood on the floor when they heard a beep._

_Clint groaned and Steve smirked when they realized that it was Tony holding a camera._

_"I am never going to let you live this down." he said before suddenly bolting with Clint hot on his heels._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"The air tunnels must have been tiny for you to get stuck." Thor said with a grin.

"Hey, I can fit in most of them. You'd get stuck just trying to get in."

"Because I lave larger muscles than you. What is your excuse?"

"Appearantly, he has big hips." Tony remarked before suddenly getting tackled to the ground.


	29. Chapter 29: Dating show

**Chapter 29-Dating show**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_promt provided by _Muldoon22

.

A/N: due to popular request, Steve and Natasha will be together for the remainder of the story. There will be notice if they will just be friends in another chapter.

.

.

"Be glad that I didn't circulate the video." Tony said as he rubbed his sore neck.

"I have ways of knowing if you ever do." Clint declared.

"Well, at least it would have been better than when I tried to get Steve onto that dating show." Tony said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Clint, where's Tony and Steve?" Natasha asked. "Steve and I were suppose to have a training session today."_

_"Tony took him to the set." Clint answered casually as he lounged on the sofa with a weapon's magazine in hand._

_"What set?" Natasha asked._

_"Don't you remember? Tony signed Steve up for that dating show. Blind Date or something like that. They left just a few minutes ago. Steve has to decide between six women on which one he thinks would be a good match for him. They go on a date after the show and report back a week later on how it went and if they might be a good couple. Why do you..."_

_Clint was cut off when he heard the door slam and Natasha was nowhere in sight._

_"What just happened?" he asked himself._

_Natasha hurried out of the elevator and toward her car._

_"Jarvis, what location is the studio where Tony took Steve?" she demanded as she fastened her seatbelt and started to engine._

_Jarvis displayed the information and pathway on her GPS and she roared out of the garage with the expert driving skills she possessed._

_The traffic wasn't very heavy but she still felt like she was chancing every stop, every red and yellow light..._

I have to make it before it starts._ she told herself._ I have to.

_With one final turn Natasha turned into a parking lot, not bothering to stop for the yelling guard._

_Still driving, she passed by buildings until she found one with the poster that read _Blind Date._ Putting her car in park and shutting off the engine, she hurried out of her car and into the studio._

_She kept her eyes open and alert as she tried to find the two Avengers. Figuring they'd be close to the set, she headed that way._

_It only took a few seconds since it was easy to find. There was a single wall that divided one lone chair and six other chairs._

_Then, she spotted them._

_Steve looked like a nervous wreck and his facial expression was screaming that he didn't want to be there at that moment. Tony was standing next to him trying to give him encouragment._

_"Tony! Steve!"_

_The two men looked over and were surprised to see their fellow friend and Avenger there._

_Tony was about to say something when Natasha suddenly slapped him._

_"Why would you bring him here after what I told you?!" she demanded only loud enough for the two to hear._

_"I didn't think you were being serious." Tony answered._

_"Serious about what?" Steve asked curiously._

_"Of course I was serious. Why else would I tell_ you_ of all people?!"_

_"Like I said, I didn't think you were serious." Tony replied._

_"What are you two talking about?!" Steve practically demanded._

_Natasha turned to the soldier._

_"I was going to ask you out." she answered. "And then our genius friend here decided to put you through this. Did you even want to do this Steve?"_

_"No, I didn't. Tony thought that I needed to get a girlfriend and that this might be the only way to do it. But...you're serious? You wanted to ask me out?"_

_Natasha nodded._

_"Tony found out about it and appearantly thought I was just joking around. But I'm serious. What do you say?"_

_"Let's get out of here." Steve said as they joined arms and quickly walked away from the set._

_"Hey!" Tony exclaimed as a set assistant walked over._

_"Hey man, where's the guy that's suppose to be on set? The girls are about to get here."_

_Tony looked toward where his friends had left and shrugged._

_"I'm your man." he answered with a smirk._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"What did Lady Pepper say when she saw you on the game show?" Thor asked.

"She yelled at me for about an hour and I slept in the lab for nearly two weeks." Tony answered. "But it all worked out in the end. For everyone."

Steve gave Natasha's shoulders a comforting squeeze as she laid her head on his shoulder. After they had gotten together, the spy had threatened Tony to never again drag the super soldier to another one of those shows unless he wanted to foreve be sealed inside one of his suits with only his face plate the only part ever to open.


	30. Chapter 30: Strength

**Chapter 30-Strength**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

"I'm actually surprised Pepper let you back in the bed after just two weeks." Clint said.

"Me too." Tony admitted. "The studio got a lot of calls asking if they were serious about putting Avengers on that show. They had asked if they could get the rest of you on it. But two of us don't need to anymore."

"Jealous." Natasha said leaning into Steve's embrace. "Just like how you were jealous at how strong Steve and Thor were when you made them arm wrestle.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_One bored Tony Stark stared at the two blond men before him. The super soldier and the thunder god. _

_Only a few weeks had passed since Loki's crazy invasion and the Avengers found themselves located in the newly remodeled Stark Tower. The six members had agreed that at least once a week they should be able to get together to bond and work on establishing friendships._

_Right now, Tony just saw a lazy afternoon in front of him and it was slowly dragging on._

_Until he got an idea._

_"Hey, which of you two would win in an arm wrestling contest?" he suddenly asked._

_"What?" Steve asked and Thor just looked confused._

_"What is this contest?" he asked._

_"It's just a contest to see who is stronger in terms of arm strength." Natasha explained. "You hold each other's hand and try to push their hand down to the table top. If you can then you win."_

_"I was part of too many of those in my day." Steve said in a bored tone._

_"You won all of them, didn't you?" Clint asked with a smirk._

_"Every single one." Steve answered. "That's how I was able to get enough money to buy my second Harley motorcycle."_

_"Well, just for kicks, let's see who would win between you and Thor." Tony said._

_"Yes, Captain, let's partake in this contest." Thor said with a large smile._

_"Alright." Steve agreed. "Not much else to do."_

_"Good. The rest of us can make bets." Tony mused as they moved to the granite island bar._

_"We can't afford your bets Tony." Bruce said as Clint showed Thor how to position his arm and hand._

_"Besides, you said this was just for fun." Natasha reminded._

_"Spoil sports." Tony lightly muttered as Clint placed his hand on top of Steve's and Thor's._

_"Ready?" the archer asked._

_"Ready." the two answered._

_"One...two...three...Go!"_

_The two men began to try to push the others hand down toward the counter top. Thor quickly had an upper hand since he already almost had Steve's hand toward the granite surface._

_"Come on, super soldier!" Tony cheered. "You're the strongest human on Earth!"_

_"_Human_!" Steve emphasised. "Not much of a mach for the god of thunder."_

_"You are still very strong." Thor said. "You're the first human to nearly match me like this."_

_"Except when it comes to eatting." Clint reminded. "He nearly matches you there. Not like me when I tried to beat you eatting those steaks."_

_Thor let out a chuckle that was cut short when it allowed Steve to put them back at the starting position._

_Both of them were starting to turn red in the face as they continued to struggle getting the others hand toward the countertop._

_Tony watched with amazement as the two nearly matched in strength. While he had to wear his suit to come close to matching the same strength that they possessed, theirs was natural._

_It made him a little envious._

_The two had looks, great status', power that was their own to use and had great strength._

_"You both suck." Tony declared which caused everyone to turn questionings eyes toward him._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"It was a great challenge." Thor declared. "We should continue it again friend Steven."

"I'm up for it." Steve replied.

"And Tony, did you learn not to randomly admit things?" Bruce asked.

"Barely." Tony answered.


	31. Chapter 31: Homeland

**Chapter 31-Homeland**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"There have been many good times here on Midgard." Thor said with a smile.

"Yes but there was still that one time that you took us with you to Asgard." Clint reminded.

"A glorious day indeed." Thor mused.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Ok. I'll admit. This place is pretty fancy." Tony declared as they walked into the foyer of the palace. "Bt I guess that's what happens when you're the son of Odin."_

_Thor chuckled at his friend as he continued to lead the group through the palace. His father was in the Odinsleep and that left him to be in charge of his homeland until his father awakened._

_This time, Thor wanted his friends to visit his home and help provide extra protection for Odin. The team was eager to accept. They had yet to actually see anything of Thor's realm so this was a real treat for them._

_Everything around them was so big. The people were too. They all almost seemed to look like pro-wrestlers in tights and capes carrying weapons._

_Finally, they reached the grand throne room. The five Avengers were in aw at the sight of the room. They were very amazed at the glory of the room that Thor had been in so many times during his life._

_"One day, my coronation shall be held here." Thor mused. "Until then I am happy to fight as Asgard's prince. It still gives me more freedom to travel to Midgard to visit all of you and Lady Jane."_

_"Has she been here yet?" Natasha asked._

_"No. Her profession keeps her busy but we are planning for her to come soon." Thor answered as he led them in another direction. This time, they entered the large courtyard._

_It was sunfilled and had many beautiful plants. All of which were unknown to all of the five Avengers._

_"Many of these plants are harmless but please stay clear of the red and purple ones. They do put a small illness on Asgardians so I know that they will not be very friendly to Midgardians." Thor advised._

_"How are they bad?" Bruce asked as he looked at a red six petal flower from a distance._

_"They give the same reaction to us that friend Stark gets after eatting all of those small green peppers on our theater night." Thor explained._

_"Yeah, that would be bad for us since it's bad for you." Tony said, not wanting to think about what the flowers would to do him if he somehow got one in his system._

_"Do not worry my friend. None of these plants are used in meals. But you will find many of the seasonings to delight your senses." Thor said._

_"So, where do you get your meat? Hunting?" Clint asked._

_"Yes. There are many hunters who go out daily to hunt. Both to feed their families and as a profession. There is one day a year that Asgardian hunters are allowed to go to Midgard or other realms in search of a prized boar to be served at a feast in Valhalla."_

_"Sounds fun." Clint said. "Let me know when the next one is. I might want to join in."_

_"Wonderful." Thor mused. "Come friends. I will show you to your bed chambers."_

_Upon coming to the bedrooms, Tony and Clint literally dove into the ones that Thor gave them. Each one were very pleased that the rooms were bigger than any other room they've slept in before._

_Just like the others, they had large comfortable beds, greatly decorated furniture, large windows to let in the sunlight, grand fireplaces and even maid service if they needed it._

_"What's with all the fur, Thor?" Clint asked as Tony laid across his large bed. _

_"They are pelts from hunting trips that I have been on with my friends and other hunters." Thor answered._

_"There quite a few pelts." Bruce noted._

_"There were many hunting trips." Thor replied. "Lady Sif and the warriors three provide me with much competition."_

_"Like I said, let me know when the next one is." Clint said. "Bruce, you'd like to join right?"_

_"I don't think that would be a good idea." Bruce replied._

_"Maybe after you sample the delicacies at dinner you will change your mind." Thor said. "The banquet will take place in one hour. There are clothes provided for you if you'd like to change."_

_"I would love to dress like an Asgardian." Tony mused as he sat up and hurried over to the closet._

_"Let's give him some privacy then. I'm sure we all remember the last time he wanted our opinion on a suit." Natasha said taking Steve by the hand and leaving the room._

_Clint lightly shuddered as he followed the couple out of the room._

_"Jealous!" Tony called after them and began to search the large closet for something he would like._

_"Right." Natasha muttered and dragged Steve into her room. "I need your honest opinion."_

_"I always give it since you demanded it at the mall." he replied as he sat down and waited for her to appear in her first choice._

_It took a good twenty minutes for him to decide which dress she looked best in for dinner. The soldier decided to stay in what he was wearing and, when they met with the others, he realized that only Natasha and Tony changed into the fancy Asgardian clothing._

_In the dinning hall, the five Avengers were amazed at the large spread of food on the long table. All sorts of different things that looked strange and new to them but were normal to the people of this world._

_The five took seats next to Thor and their cups were filled with a strong smelling liquid._

_"Asgardian mead." Thor explained. "The drinks of your world do little to nothing to me but this surely will. I would be careful my friends. It may be a little too strong for you."_

_Tony playfully huffed._

_"We'll see about that." he said._

_Dinner began and the humans found themselves enjoying the meal._

_Steve was easily matching the warriors around them in appetite. Which seemed to please most of them that a human could match up to them._

_Natasha found herself in good company with Sif. Both of them exchanging useful tactics and methods to use in a fight._

_Tony and Clint each were trying to see just how quickly and how much Asgardian mead could affect them._

_Turned out a few sips was all it took. Luckily they had saved the testing until dinner was almost done and they all had full stomaches._

_Still, Steve ended up carrying Clint to his room and Thor carrying Tony back to his. The rest of them were glad that they had listened to everything Thor told them._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I want more of that stuff." Tony stated.

"It'll last you quite a while since you couldn't even finish one cup." Bruce stated.

"Bruce, you're making me sound bad."


	32. Chapter 32: Secret

**Chapter 32-Secret**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"We should have used that mead at the wedding." Natasha said. "The reception would have been a bigger gag."

"You liked my dance, huh?" Tony asked with a smirk. "Actually, I liked the way that Pepper had been trying to keep the engagment a secret and bird boy here found out just by looking at her."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Clint and Tony were slightly bickering about which kind of gadget would be best used on Bruce when he Hulked out when they entered the living room and were greeted with a unique sight._

_They spotted Pepper Potts standing in the middle of the room with a gleeful expression on her face but also looked strained. She was lightly bouncing on her feet and waving her hands in front of her excitedly._

_"Pep, you alright?" Tony asked._

_"Yes." she answered. "Get my mind on something work related please."_

_"How about we worry about what is going on with you right now." Tony said. "What's up with you?"_

_"Nothing." she answered as she stopped jumping._

_"Pepper, I know you. You only get like this when there's something you know that you probably shouldn't. Usually something good because you never get excited like this and it has to be something that you swore not to tell anyone else."_

_"Well, at least you know that much about me." Pepper said trying to calm herself down._

_"So it is something big." Tony urged and smirked when she saw Pepper cover her mouth with her hands._

_"I promised not to tell." she whined._

_"Pepper, when you have a juicy secret, you always tell." Tony stated. "What is it?"_

_"No. I'm not going to tell." Pepper declared. "No matter how much I really want to."_

_"Bet I could guess." Clint said motioning for Pepper to sit._

_"If you can guess I will willingly give you five hundred bucks." Tony stated._

_Clint sat on the footstool in front of Pepper and stared at her with unblinking searching eyes. _

_Pepper felt a little weird being stared at by the archer and she wondered if this was part of his training or something that he learned along the way. _

_Maybe even from Natasha. That woman always seemed to know everything that was going on._

_Not even two minutes passed when Clint's eyes suddenly went wide._

_"I think I know." he said and moved to quietly whisper something into Pepper's ear. He pulled back and now got stared at by the strawberry blond._

_"You're good. I see why SHIELD keeps you around so much." she said. "Tony, pay the man."_

_"He really got it?" Tony asked surprised._

_"Right on the dot." Pepper answered. "And I actually feel better knowing someone else knows without me actually saying anything."_

_Clint turned to Tony with a smirk and the inventor wasn't sure if it was because he knew the secret that made Pepper so giddy or if he was about to be handed five hundred dollars._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha smirked as she fingered the ring on her ring finger.

Right after Clint had guessed the secret, he had gone to Steve to see if it was true or not that the soldier was going to propose to the spy and had gone to Pepper for ideas on how to do it in the most romantic way possible.

With the money he got, Clint was able to get a brand new bow that vanished almost as soon as he got it back to the tower.

He later found it with a new bright pink paint job complete with glitter and rainbow painted bows.

.

.

A/N: _Just for this chapter are Steve and Natasha married._


	33. Chapter 33: Lost

**Chapter 33-Lost**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by _Muldoon22

.

A/N: _I know there's not a lot of chapters involving Thor and Bruce but I'm taking the requests I get. I don't have very many ideas for those two. If you have an idea, please help me out and send it in. Thanks. Also, I have not seen any of the Hangover movies which was the basic prompt for this chapter. (Movies don't seem very promising) So I'm winging it with this chapter._

.

"We need to plan another vacation." Tony stated. "We haven't had one in a while.

"You mean since the time you lost me and Steve in Vegas?" Bruce reminded.

Tony gave a light and nervous chuckle as he recalled waking up and finding two of his friends missing.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"What the heck did I do last night?" Tony asked himself as he stirred awake. _

_Right away noticing his state, he quickly checked his left hand for any sign of a cheap wedding ring and was relieved when he saw there wasn't one and that he was the only one in his bed._

_With the pounding in his head slowly vanishing, Tony forced himself up and out of the bed and out into the suite that they rented for their vacation._

_He right away spotted Thor and Clint sprawled over the sofa's, both snoring loudly and close to falling off the furniture._

_Natasha's door was closed so Tony was sure that she was fine. She always was and he found it annoying and envious at times._

_What he did notice was that Steve and Bruce were nowhere to be seen._

_Not worried, Tony walked over and practically shoved Clint off the couch. The archer fell heavily with a loud crash which woke Thor who somehow manaed to stay on the couch._

_"What the hell?!" Clint exclaimed._

_"Where Banner and Captain No-Fun?"_

_"How should I know? You were with the both of them last night." Clint answered as he got up and laid down again._

_"You were with our friends when you left and when you returned you were alone." Thor added._

_"Wait. You didn't question why they weren't with me when I got back?" Tony asked._

_"We thought they might be talking with cops or someone for something you did." Clint answered. "We fell asleep right after you showed up."_

_"Well, they're not here and I have no idea where they are." Tony declared._

_"Are you saying you lost Steve and Bruce?" Natasha demanded as she suddenly showed up from her room._

_"I'm not saying that exactly." Tony replied cautiously. "I just don't know where they are right now."_

_"Does that not mean that they are lost?" Thor asked as he got to his feet. "Our brother's in arms are out there without us. What if they are in danger?"_

_"The only danger they'll run into is if Bruce is in a crowd by himself and if Steve gets too hungry." Tony replied. "Alright, let's get dressed and go look for them."_

_Forty minutes later, the four were walking around the area they had stayed in last night. _

_Bruce and Steve knew the location of the hotel so it only brought up more questions as to why they weren't there in the morning._

_They weren't worried about the two running into any kind of trouble. They were the Hulk and Captain America after all. They both had their credit cards on them, so they had plenty of money for anything they might need._

_Natasha and Clint began to wonder if this was revenge the two missing Avengers were doing to Tony for 'loosing' them._

_The group walked around the many bright colored buildings. Hotels, casino's, various food places and other various shops._

_But no sign of the doctor or the captain. _

_Three hours quickly went by without any sign of their missing friends. The group had a quick lunch at a buffet before rethinking their plan._

_"Maybe we should go back to the hotel and see if the front desk has seen them." Natasha suggested._

_"Sounds good." Tony agreed. "If I'm out here any longer all of you are going to lose me to a casino."_

_"Alright. Let's head back." Clint said._

_The four went back to their hotel and checked with the front desk. The new on duty receptionists claimed that they haven't seen their two missing friends._

_Not knowing what else to do, the four decided to go back to their room to think of a new plan. Once they were out of the elevator and walking down the hall, the door of the room next to theirs opened and two men walked out._

_The four froze when they saw that it was Bruce and Steve._

_"They you guys are." Bruce exclaimed with a smile. "We looked all over the hotel for you."_

_"You two have been here the whole time?" Clint asked._

_"Yeah." Steve answered. "We helped the four of you back to your room last night and we got this one. Don't you remember that we booked two rooms?"_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"How could you have forgotten that we had two rooms?" Steve asked.

"I had a good time in Vegas." Tony declared.

"A _very_ good time." Natasha added. "Not even able to remember that we had an extra room for the two sobers."

"You didn't remember either."


	34. Chapter 34: Auction

**Chapter 24-Auction**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Well, at least we didn't really lose them." Tony said.

"Good thing too." Clint added. "There was no way that I was going to go through that autcion alone."

"I'm still a little ticked that you dragged me into it." Steve said.

"But it worked out for you though." Bruce said with a smirk.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"I feel silly." Steve said as he adjusted his uniform tie._

_"Don't be." Tony said . "Today you are going to see just how many ladies are going to pay top dollar for your spangled butt. They love a man in a military uniform."_

_"What's this for again?" The soldier asked._

_"Charity." Clint answered as he adjusted his jacket. "I just wish that Banner would do this with us."_

_"He had a good reason." Steve said. "So do Tony and Thor."_

_"This is one of those times where I wish I was taken." Clint said. "Guess you and me are just a bunch of swinging bachelors, Cap."_

_"If Tony is right about this thing, we may not be after tonight." Steve said as he heard clapping._

_"Good luck you two." Tony said before leaving the stage._

_"I'm gonna need it to actually stay on that stage instead of running off." Clint said._

_Steve chuckled at his friend and heard the announcer call the first bachelor out. He peeked from behind the curtain as women started calling out prices. _

_He quickly spotted the table where Tony sat with Pepper and Natasha. He lightly smiled at seeing Natasha in a slimming black dress and her short hair fixed into a short bun._

_She looked beautiful. Like she always did._

_Man after man walked out onto the stage. Women were giving fair prices but Clint and Steve had yet to hear any woman bid more than one thousand dollars._

_But both had a feeling that was going to change since it was their turn to walk out._

_"And now ladies and gentlemen, two very special bachelor's. He's an Avenger, sharp shooting archer and served the military. Here's Clint Barton."_

_Clint lightly sighed before putting on a smile and walking out onto the stage._

_Steve smirked at seeing Clint's fake happy expression and the sound of the women cheering excitedly._

_"We'll start the bidding at one hundred dollars." the annoucer said._

_Steve fought not to laugh when he heard a woman right away offer five hundred dollars and another woman challenge her price._

_The price quickly climbed to twenty five hundred dollars with four women still in the race._

_Clint just stood on the stage looking amaused as the women continued to add offers on top of the others._

_Steve did wonder if any woman would bet anything for him. He was contstantly told that he was very old fashioned and his kind of charm was super rare to find. He even heard that some women took his kind of charm as an insult. Such as holding the door open for them._

_But that was the kind of man he is and he wasn't about to change any time soon. He just hoped that one woman might find it nice._

_"Sold for thirty one hundred dollars."_

_Steve smiled as a woman with black hair walked onto the stage and escorted Clint off and out of sight. He straightened his uniform and hair once more._

_"And now, our final bachelor of the night. Ladies, this man is an army captain, leader of the Avengers, accomplished missions that no one else has done before, fought in the second world war and is America's golden boy. Don't let his age fool you ladies. Here he is. Captain Steven Rogers."_

_Steve stood straight and walked out onto the stage. He felt the familiar feel of walking onto a stage wash over him and the feeling of seeing everyone's eyes on him._

_The loud cheering and calls of women almost made him feel like he was back in the forties. Only this time he didn't have to parade around in a costume trying to sell war bonds._

_"Ladies, we're going to start the bidding at..."_

_"Five thousand dollars!"_

_Steve felt his eyes go wide when he heard the woman shout the amount._

_"OK." the announcer said sounding a little surprised. "Five thousand. Would anyone like to go higher?"_

_"Six thousand!"_

_"Eight thousand."_

_"Eight thousand five hundred!"_

_Steve stood in shock at how much these women were willing to fork over just for one night with him. The prices continued to rise. The announcer wasn't even able to ask if anyone wanted to go higher because the women kept shouting as soon as one was done._

_"OK." the announcer said. "We're currently at fourteen thousand seven hundred dollars. Would anyone like to go higher?"_

_"Fifteen thousand!"_

_Steve knew that voice and felt his eyes drift to Natasha. He right away saw the surprised looks she was getting from Tony and Pepper. _

_Natasha herself looked a little surprised but looked right back at Steve._

_"Fifteen thousand. Going once..."_

_"Fifteen thousand five hundred." another woman shouted as she stood._

_"Sixteen." Natasha challenged as she stood as well._

_Steve wanted so much to tell Natasha not to put so much money up for a single night with him when they saw each other almost every day but he couldn't get a word in._

_He wondered if all women were this fierce in this time._

_"Sixteen thousand five hundred."_

_Natasha glared at the women._

_"Eighteen thousand!"_

_"Eighteen thousand. Do you wish to do higher ma'am?" the announcer asked._

_"She can have him. I can't explain eighteen thousand to my husband."_

_Steve was a little surprised at her confession of being married and having tried to put so much money up for him._

_"Sold for eighteen thousand dollars."_

_Steve lightly smiled when Natasha walked onto the stage and then they both walked off together._

_"That much when you could see me for free at the tower?" he asked._

_"It's...for charity." she replied._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Fierce in all things. Never get in Natasha's way when she wants something." Clint declared.

"Obviously." Tony declared as Steve put an arm around Natasha's shoulder with a smirk on his face.


	35. Chapter 35: Design input

**Chapter 35-Design input**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"That was a lot of money for..._charity_." Tony teased.

"You're just mad because you know that no one would pay that much for you." Natasha said.

"Hey, Pepper has my platinum card. She could max it out if I asked." Tony declared. "No lady can resist a guy in a good suit."

"Speaking of suits. Nat, remember when Coulson got involved with Cap's suit?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Captain Rogers will be awakening soon. Maybe within the next two or three weeks." a doctor confirmed._

_Phil Coulso looked at the monitor that showed the unmoving body of Steve Rogers 'sleeping' alone in a room that had been designed to look like a room from his time. It was made in order to ease him with the news of what happened to him when the moment came when he woke up._

_"Thank you. Keep an eye on him until then."_

_"Will do, sir."_

_Phil left the room where the unconscious body of his childhood hero was being monitored for any signs of regaining consciousness. He checked in every day for the check-ups._

_Clint and Natasha were going as far as to say that he was turning into the creepy stalker type._

_The senior agent denied it but the two agents had given him a run for his money. He knew everything about the captain, checked in on his condition every day and was even helping making his new uniform._

_Which was where he was headed right now. Upon arriving at the lab, Phil lightly sighed when he saw Clint waiting outside the door and smirk on his face._

_"I can only imagine when the guy wakes up." the archer said._

_"Don't you have somewhere to be?"_

_"Nope. I plan on being here while you give your creative ideas. Maybe use a few for my suit."_

_"You're not having any part of this." Phil stated._

_"Yes, I am."_

_"No, you're not."_

_"Coulson." Natasha called from the now open door of the lab. "Our guys are waiting for you in here."_

_The senior agent sighed again and walked by the spy, followed by an archer whose smirk grew bigger._

_Inside the lab, a male mannequin fitting the body structure of the sleeping super soldier. The mannequin so far only had a long sleeved blue undershirt and tights._

_"Where are we so far?" Phil asked._

_"We've made it fire and bullet proof like you requested, sir." one scientist answered._

_"How's the rest of the uniform coming along?" Coulson asked as he walked over to a table holding the materials that would be used for the jacket with the flag symbol._

_"With these materials, applying the same characteristics is a little trickier but we're almost done with the process."_

_"And how will this new material provide in protection and durability?"_

_"Both will be highly efficient. Very little problems or uncomfortablness will occur. If it does at all, we can easily fix it upon request."_

_"Good. Does it have enough air circulation? He'll put out more body heat than others. We can't allow him to get over heated."_

_"He's a person. Not a car, Coulson." Clint said as he looked at the mannequin._

_"Watch it or else you're out of here and helping train the rookies."_

_Clint lightly chuckled and was lightly slapped on the arm by Natasha._

_"Coulson, you do know that it's going to be a _while_ before Captain Rogers even considers going back into the field." the spy said._

_"I know but if he does decide to return, he'll have a proper uniform." Phil answered._

_"What if he wants his old one?" Clint asked curiously._

_"We already have it secured and being preserved. We're going to want his opinion on what we should do with it. He can keep it, wear it, donate it to a museum..."_

_"Let you have it to play dress up." Clint fake muttered._

_"Last warning, Barton."_

_"But seriously Coulson, do you really think that Steve Rogers is going to just decide to come back and fight after everything that's happened to him?" Natasha asked._

_"He might. I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't but I know that someone like him won't stay away when someone needs his help."_

_"I have a weird feeling that you're going to faint like a little fan girl when he wakes up." Clint said._

_Just as Phil was about to order the archer out of the room, a page went over the intercom._

_"All agents code thirteen! All agents code thirteen!"_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Did he faint?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Close enough." Clint chuckled.

"He did not. He just...got really excited." Natasha answered.

"The way it sounds, he made my new uniform all by himself." Steve said.

"Oh, he was tempted." Clint stated with a grin.

.

.

A/N: _So I don't know if anyone else knows about this but there has been confirmation that there is not just going to be an Avengers 2 but an Avengers 3! But still no confirmation if all the characters are going to be by the same actors. Just RDJ is confirmed for it so far and that Loki will not be in Avengers 2._


	36. Chapter 36: Milk challenge

**Chapter 36-Milk challenge**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Out of curiosity, what _did_ you do with your old uniform?" Bruce asked.

"I donated it to the Smithonian Museum. I was informed that they were going to start a wing just for the World War Two era and they had asked if I could donate anything. I personally gave them my uniform. It was on the news. There were a few collectors who started a contest to try to buy it but I put my foot down and said it was for the museum only." Steve explained.

"Speaking of challenges, any else remember the milk challenge?" Clint asked and a round of groans were heard.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Alright. So what are we going to do today?" Clint asked as he and the other male Avengers sat at the kitchen table._

_"I'm glad you asked." Tony answered from the fridge. The others were surprised when he pulled out five full gallons of milk and placed them on the table before them. "We're going to do the milk challenge."_

_"Oh no." Clint groaned._

_"What is the purpose of this challenge?" Thor asked._

_"One hour to finish a gallon of milk. For us normal people, it may not be possible to do it without throwing up. If your throw up you lose. You finish the milk within the hour and not throw up, you win. The basic thing is to finish the milk and try not to throw up within an hour."_

_"A great challenge. Let us partake in it." Thor exclaimed with a large grin._

_"I don't like the sound of this." Steve said._

_"Live a little, soldier boy." Tony declared as he opened his milk and placed his phone on the table with a visible timer ready to start._

_"Alright. But remember, I said this was a bad idea." the captian said as he opened his milk._

_"Noted." Tony said. "Ok. Everyone ready?"_

_"Ready."_

_"And...go." Tony announced as he pressed the start button._

_All five took a drink of milk._

_"Any bets to who might cave first?" Tony asked._

_"I think it might be you." Clint answered with a smirk._

_"Perhaps the doctor." Thor suggested. "Nothing personal doctor but I have not seen you eat or drink heavily."_

_"If I go a certain time without eatting I sometimes overstuff myself and I don't drink anything with alcohol because I don't want to unleash the Other Guy by accident." Bruce answered._

_"One thing for sure, I think it'll be a close call between the two of you." Clint said motioning between the thunder god and super soldier._

_"We'll see." Steve said before taking another drink of milk._

_Some time later, Natasha and Pepper walked into the kitchen and were surprised at what they saw._

_Steve and Thor both sat at the table with their hands on their stomachs, Bruce looked like he was doing his best not to faint in his seat, Clint was out on the balcony leaning over the side and Tony was at the sink look green in the face with the water running._

_"Should we even ask what happened?" Pepper asked._

_"No. You really shouldn't." Tony asked before promptly throwing up into the sink._

_The two women looked away and tried not to be disgusted by it._

_"What happened?!" Natasha practically demanded._

_"Tony talked us into doing the milk challenge." Steve answered._

_"Oh my...Are you boys really that bored and or crazy?!" Pepper exclaimed._

_"Must be." Bruce answered._

_"But I will still complete this challenge." Thor weakly declared. "There is not much time left."_

_"One of us should finish it." Tony said before rinsing out his mouth with water._

_Pepper picked up the phone left on the table and saw there was only four minutes and twenty three seconds left._

_Thor seemed to have notice the time left and began to quickly drink the rest of the milk._

_Pepper and Natasha watched in amazement as the Asgardian finished it in just a few gulps. _

_"Finished." he announced._

_"Awesome." Tony cheered weakly from the sink._

_Thor gave a weak chuckled before it quickly stopped and he ran outside to join Clint bending over the railing._

_"That's it. We are getting you boys a sitter." Pepper sighed._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I think it's agreed that you boys are never to do that challenge again." Natasha said.

"Agreed." came five replies.

.

.

_To _Blondygirly98. _RDJ won't be in Iron Man 4. They're going to replace him in that one but he is confirmed for Avengers 2 and 3. And I'm the same way with the other actors. If even one isn't the same, I will not watch the movies. Right now it's just a battle about their pay because of what happened with the Avengers._


	37. Chapter 37: Cinnamon challenge

**Chapter 37-Cinnamon challenge**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by _Sam and Dean Gurl

.

.

"I was off of milk for a month." Steve said.

"I'm still off it." Clint said.

"Well, at least you half learned a lesson about food challenges." Natasha said.

"Half?" Thor repeated.

"Remember the cinnamon challenge?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"New challenge!" Tony annouced as they sat at the table with a tablespoon before each man._

_"What's this one?" Steve asked._

_"The cinnamon challenge." Clint answered with a smirk._

_"What does this one do?" Bruce asked with a tone knowing that this situation would only be as bad as the milk challenge._

_"Very simple my science brother. Here in front of each of us is a table spoon. We fill the spoon with cinnamon. Now our goal will be to try to eat the entire spoonful in under sixty seconds without using a single drop of water or any other beverage."_

_"I like this challenge. It seems so simple." Thor exclaimed with a grin._

_"We'll see how you feel in a minute or so." Clint said and filled his spoon with the brown powder._

_In a few seconds, each man had filled his spoon with the cinnamon powder and Tony has his phone set on a sixty second timer._

_"Everyone ready?" he asked with his finger hover over the start button._

_"Ready."_

_"And...go!"_

_Everyone placed their spoons in their mouths and froze at the sudden sensation._

_Clint's face scrunched up as he moaned in displeasure. His throat and mouth felt like it was on fire and he felt his eyes tearing up._

_He looked around and saw the others with the same expressions. _

_At only eleven seconds, Bruce quickly left the table and rushed over to the sink where he promptly spat out his mouthful of cinnamon and rinsed his mouth._

_Tony tried to swallow a little at a time but he knew that it wasn't working as well as he wanted. He looked over to Steve and Thor._

_Both of them seemed to be fairing the challenge but they were obviously still working on trying to swallow the powder._

_Checking the timer, the inventor say that they were at thirty five seconds. Not a second later, Clint jumped up from his seat and copied Bruce's earlier actions._

_"Can't be done!" the archer shouted from the sink._

_"Agreed!" Tony shouted around a mouthful and hurried over to do the same as his friend._

_Bruce walked over to the timer that now read forty seven seconds._

_"Come on you two." Bruce cheered to the soldier and thunder god._

_"At least one of us has to do it." Clint added._

_"Avenge us." Tony declared._

_The two strongest were clearly struggling to swallow the cinnamon powder in time._

_"Ten seconds left." Bruce announced._

_Steve flatened his hands against the surface and the three clearly saw his Adam's apple bob. He then gasped loudly, followed by Thor who accomplished the same task._

_Both lightly coughed and were handed bottles of water._

_"You guys did it!" Clint cheered. "Challenge beaten!"_

_"What is going on now?!" Natasha demanded as she walked over to the men._

_"Steve and Thor just won the cinnamon challenge! That's what!" Tony declared with a large smile._

_"Oh you bunch of morons!" Natasha practically shouted._

_"Hey, don't be jealous because they did one thing that you couldn't." Tony said._

_"Jealous?!" Natasha repeated._

_She quickly picked up one of the spoons, placed cinnamon powder on it and placed it in her mouth. _

_Clint mentally counted the seconds and his eyes went wide when Natasha visibly swallowed after thirteen seconds._

_"Now who's jealous?" Natasha asked before taking the remander of Steve's water and leaving the kitchen._

_"That woman is not normal!" Tony exclaimed._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I still don't know how you did." Tony said.

"It's called talent, Stark." Natasha answered. "And years of practice from eatting all kinds of weird crap from around the world."

"That's cheating! I want a re-match!"


	38. Chapter 38: Saltine challenge

**Chapter 38-Saltine challenge**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"I think those challenges should never be performed in this tower again."

"I think we all agree on that." Bruce said. "I'm really surprised the other guy didn't show up during the cinnamon challenge."

"Honestly, I am too." Clint said.

"But now we know that Lady Natasha is a fierce challenger." Thor said.

"Now you know why I don't make bets with her." Clint said.

"At least the saltine challenge went over better." Steve reminded.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"This is going to be the easiest challenge so far." Tony proclaimed._

_"Six crackers in sixty seconds. Sounds simple enough." Clint said._

_"Why must you jynx it?" Bruce asked._

_"Makes it more interesting." Clint answered with a smirk as he took a seat as Steve passed out the crackers._

_"Shall we ask Lady Natasha to join?" Thor asked._

_"No way. This is man time." Tony declared. _

_"Still burned that Natasha beat us all in the cinnamon challenge?" Clint asked with a smirk._

_"You ready?" the inventor replied getting the stop watch ready._

_"Ready." the others answered._

_"And...go."_

_Clint grabbed two of his crackers and shoved them in his mouth. He quickly learned that he, literally, bit more than he could chew._

_Each time he chewed his mouth became more cramped and his jaw soon began to tire._

_"Another stupid idea." Bruce said around a mouthful._

_"Forty seconds left." Tony announced as he tried to place another cracker in his mouth._

_Having bigger appetites than the others, Steve and Thor were both on their third crackers. _

_"You two are out of these contests from now on." Tony declared._

_"It's not easy." Steve said before eatting his forth cracker._

_"My mouth feels as dry as the plains of New Mexico when I visit Lady Jane." Thor added._

_Clint tried to swallow the crackers he was still working on and felt the large lump go all the way down his throat. For a minute, he was worried that he would choke but when it cleared he relaxed._

_"How much longer?" He asked._

_"Thirty one seconds." Tony answered._

_"Screw it!" The archer declared. He grabbed the remaining four crackers and shoved them in his mouth._

_"There's no way that you can finish that." Bruce said._

_"Waff me!" Clint muttered and began to chew like crazy._

_"Twenty two seconds!" Tony announced as he stared between his phone and his friend._

_Clint squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his jaw start to cramp._

_Thor finished his remaining crackers as did Steve but all eyes were on Clint as he continued to chew._

_"Fifteen seconds." Tony announced._

_Clint groaned but felt that he had chewed enough and tried to swallow._

_"Stand by in case he starts choking." Bruce said as Steve quickly positioned himself next to the archer._

_"Ten seconds."_

_One small portion down...another..._

_Clint felt that his mouth had become like a sand desert mixed with sandpaper but continued on._

_"Six...five...four..three..."_

_Clint swallowed the last portion painfully and gasped loudly when it cleared._

_"With two seconds to spare, he did it!" Tony exclaimed. "Three out of five isn't bad."_

_"You alright, Clint?" Bruce asked. "That sounded painful."_

_"It was." the archer answered and was given a glass of water by the captain. He drank it greedily but felt much better after. "It was a little rough going down though."_

_"I'm surprised you didn't choke." Tony admitted._

_"Came close." Clint replied. "But I think this should be the last of the food challenges."_

_"You're right." Tony agreed._

_"Really?" Thor asked sounding a little dissapointed._

_"For now anyway." Tony answered. "There's still plenty of other challenges that we can do in the mean time."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Are Pepper and I really going to have to babysit the lot of you from now on?" Natasha asked.

"I wouldn't mind." Tony answered with a smirk.

"That's going to be Pepper's job. I already have one man I need to keep an eye on." Natasha said taking Steve's hand.

.

.

_To _AssassinsVow2012 (Guest

_The second Avengers movie will deal with Thanos. The big red guy at the end of the movie. Don't know about part three though. There will be two new heroes for certain in the second part. Scarlett Witch and QuickSilver. Thanks for the review._

_To_ LonelyAngelofAsgard:

_All of these topics are taking place in the same day. Just in the course of a few hours since the chapters are so short._


	39. Chapter 39: The meteor

**Chapter 39-Meteor**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by_ Muldoon22.

.

.

"Those challenges were stupid and dangerous and we need to find more!" Clint declared.

"Aye. They were most challenging." Thor agreed.

"Oh no! You are not doing anymore food challenges and possibly putting yourselves in the hospital for eating something too spicy." Natasha warned.

"Like when Cap ate that meteors dust?" Clint reminded.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Tony! You have to get up there!" Clint shouted as he kept his eyes on the distant ball of fire that was flying toward the planet._

_"Easy for you to say. You don't have a woman who's threatened to kill you for the next stupid stunt you pull."_

_"Then who else is going to get up there and stop this meteor from crashing into the city?!" Natasha demanded. "Thor's not here so you're the only choice."_

_"Get off my back woman!"_

_"Sir!" Jarvis practically shouted._

_"What is it, Jarvis?!" Tony asked._

_"Sir, Captain Rogers has just taken your suit and has flown off in it!" the AI answered._

_"HE WHAT?!" the three Avengers shouted._

_"How did he even fit into the suit?!" Tony demanded._

_The three were silent when the heard the familiar sound of the Iron Man suit. They looked out to the sky and sure enough saw the familiar smoke pattern left behind by the suit._

_"Get him on the comm!" Natasha ordered._

_"Can't. He's too far out of reach!" Tony replied._

_Natasha stared up at the sky as the smoke trails began to fade. _

You moron. What are you doing?_ she thought to herself._

_She didn't have to wait longer than a few seconds to put two and two together._

_"He's going to try to stop that meteor." she said feeling a little weak in the knees._

_"Even if he succeeds, I don't think his body can handle the return trip." Tony said._

_"Why?!" Clint questioned._

_"He's bigger than me and being in the suit like that...it won't provide as much protection for him as it would for me." Tony explained._

_"But he'll survive, won't he?!" Natasha asked, trying not to let her voice sound as worried and fearful as she felt inside._

_Tony lowered his eyes and stayed silent._

_"Tony, will he survive?" Natasha asked more firmly._

_"I don't know." he answered softly, almost in a whisper._

_Natasha felt her breath shake a little as she stared back up at the sky._

Please be ok._ she thought._

_A sudden white flare followed by a colorful explosion caused them all to cover their eyes. When the thundering noise of the explosion ended, they looked back up and saw the remains of the meteor burning in the atmosphere. _

_Almost like a day time meteor shower._

_The distant sound of people cheering could easily be heard but the three were very concerned about their captain._

_"Jarvis, talk to me." Tony said. "Is Steve still alive and in one piece?"_

_"Captain Rogers is still alive but his systems are failing, sir. The Iron Man armor took a considerable amount of damage during the explosion. Shall I attempt to operate the suit and bring Captain Rogers back to the tower?"_

_"Yes!" the three answered._

_They were silent but after about two minutes they soon heard the sure sound of the red and gold armor getting louder and louder._

_"There!" Clint shouted._

_Natasha almost felt relieved when she saw the familiar armor appear and grow closer to where they stood on the outer balcony of the tower._

_"Sir, Captain Rogers has stopped breathing and his heart rate is growing weaker." Jarvis announced._

_"Have Dummy bring the med stuff up here." Tony ordered as the AI piloted the suit to land on its feet but once it touched the ground it fell to the ground._

_"Steve!"_

_The two men managed to turn the armor around to lie on its back and Tony manually removed the helmet to reveal Steve's unconscious and slightly pale face._

_"Steve!" Clint called as the original operator removed the torso piece of armor. "Come on, buddy. Wake up."_

_Natasha stood back, feeling her entire body shake in worry and fear that grew worse with every passing moment that Steve didn't move._

_Dummy appeared a second later with a cart holding a variety of instruments she was sure weren't needed for this occasion._

_Clint right away grabbed the oxygen tank and placed the mask over Steve's nose and mouth. A quick turn of the knob and a small miss told them the oxygen was flowing._

_"Come on, super soldier. Wake up." Tony said. "The world doesn't want to lose you again."_

_Natasha went over and dropped to her knees, staring at Steve's motionless face the entire time._

Please, wake up._ she pleaded silently._

_A small twitch of Steve's eyebrow alerted them and suddenly his whole body moved as he gasped, taking in a large amount of air as he did._

_A coughing fit erupted from the soldier as relieved looks appeared on the others._

_"Let's get him to his room." Tony said. "He's freezing."_

_With it just being the three of them, it hadn't been easy or quick in getting Steve into a change of warm clothes or into his bed but they managed to do it._

_Though Clint vowed he would give Thor an earful for being away because his back would be sore from carrying someone larger and heavier than him._

_Once the soldier was lying in a warm bed with the oxygen mask still in place, Tony went to assess the damage his armor had taken and Clint gave Natasha space to keep watch over their captain._

_But the archer knew better. He knew that Natasha was going to give Steve an earful when he woke up. He wished he could hear it but he knew he would also get told something even though he didn't do anything. _

_So for the next two hours, Natasha sat quietly on the edge of the bed. Watching as Steve rested and warmed up from his ordeal._

_Part of her wanted to yell and curse him out the second he woke up and realized where he was. But another part of her just wanted to tell him how worried he had her._

_How scared she had been when Jarvis had announced that Steve had taken the armor and flown to try to stop, how worried she was for his life, that he might not make it back in one piece._

_Having stopped breathing had been bad enough and she didn't want him to ever do it again._

_She wasn't sure what she was going to do when he woke up. But it looked like Steve wasn't going to let her make up her mind since he was waking up._

_He moved his head toward her a little and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before lightly smiling at her._

_"Hey." he greeted then was shocked stupid when Natasha suddenly slapped him._

_"Don't you _EVER_ do that again!" she practically shouted._

_"N-Natasha, I had to. I needed to do..."_

_"Don't! Don't you even start with saying that someone needed to do something. Yes, that's true but you didn't have to be that person!"_

_"What else could we have done?" Steve questioned. "If we hadn't done something, the city wouldn't still be standing."_

_"But you didn't have to cram yourself into the Iron Man suit and fly off like that." Natasha stated. "You're always doing things like this and don't even bother thinking about the people who care about you."_

_"I do too."_

_"Then why did you take off like that without telling us?!"_

_"Like I said, I had to do something and I didn't want to see anyone hurt or killed. Especially y..."_

_The soldier paused which made Natasha freeze._

_"What?" she questioned._

_"I didn't want to see you hurt." Steve finished._

_"_That's_ why you did it?! Because of me?"_

_"Yes."_

_Natasha raised her hand and Steve shut his eyes in fear of another slap to the face. He'd never before admitted any kind of emotions of affection toward any woman. _

_Steve slowly opened his eyes when he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. He looked up at Natasha with confusion in his eyes._

_"Next time, just tell me." she said before kissing his forehead._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I still don't know how you got in the armor but next time you do that, I'll seal you inside it." Tony declared.

.

.

A/N: _There you go_ Muldoon22. _As promised._ :D


	40. Chapter 40: Wedding

**Chapter 40-Wedding**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Who would have thought that such a crazy, and nearly deadly, move would lead to an awesome wedding and after party." Clint stated.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Only the bride can look better than me at this point." Tony said looking at himself in his new suit in the mirror._

_"She's suppose to on her wedding day." Pepper declared with a light jab to her boyfriend's ribs._

_"None of us have seen her as of yet but I am sure that Lady Natasha will be most glamorous." Thor stated._

_"She will be." Bruce assured. "Steve's probably going to fall in love with her all over again when he sees her."_

_"I wouldn't blame him. She looks amazing every day and she's sure to be even more hot today." Tony said and saw the slight annoyed look from Pepper. "You're hot too."_

_"I bet I would look better in a wedding dress of my own." she said walking out of the room._

_"Hint, hint." Clint chuckled._

_"Hey, enough of that." Tony said before looking at his watch. "It's almost time. Let's go see if Cap is hurling his lunch up."_

_"I'll see you guys. I have to go find Nat." Clint said before walking the opposite direction._

_"Don't trip walking her down the aisle." Tony said before the archer vanished around the corner._

_The remaining three walked to another room and entered after a breif knock._

_"Cap, got cold feet yet?" Tony asked with a smirk._

_"No. Why?" Steve asked from in front of a mirror as he adjusted his tie._

_"Not feeling the least bit nervous or about to faint?" Tony asked._

_"Nope." Steve answered as he moved onto fixing his already perfectly combed hair._

_"Steve, you _are _nervous." Bruce stated knowingly._

_"He looks calm to me." Thor said._

_"Look at the way he keeps fixing his suit and hair even though he'd already in perfect order." Bruce replied._

_"Ok. I _am_ a little nervous." Steve admitted with a small sigh._

_"Don't be." Tony said. "It's just a little walk, stand for a few minutes, say some lovey dovey words and that's pretty much it."_

_"So why haven't you done it?" Steve replied with a smirk._

_"What is it with everyone today?"_

_"Steve, you really don't have anything to be worried about." Bruce said. "Natasha's probably the one pacing a hole in the floor."_

_"Why?"_

_"She's thinks she doesn't deserve you." Tony answered. "She flat out told me that she thinks you're too good for her. That a former Russian assassin doesn't come close to earning the love of the American hero. I think she's afraid that you might take that seriously and leave before the rings are on."_

_"I wouldn't leave her. Not after everything we've been through."_

_"To her, there's still time for you to find an exit door to run through. But I think she'll realize she has nothing to fear when she sees you waiting for her at the alter." Bruce said._

_Unbeknownst to the men, Clint and Pepper had their hands full with Natasha._

_"He's going to change his mind. I just know he is." Natasha declared as she paced back and forth, holding the skirt of her ivory colored dress._

_The color of the dress had been as close to an agreement that she and Steve came to. He had wanted her to wear white but she refused after claiming that she was far from pure and innocent._

_After hearing how much Natasha wasn't going to change her mind, Steve agreed to the color she wanted._

_Right now, Clint and Pepper were worried that Natasha might wear out her matching heels if she kept pacing so quickly._

_"Natasha, you don't have anything to worry about." Pepper said. "Sit down before you collapse from this fake worry you're putting yourself through."_

_"I can't help it." Natasha said as she sat down, her silk veil nearly encircling her. "I don't deserve Steve. Not at all."_

_"Well, something is saying otherwise." Clint stated. "Nat, you and Steve are meant for each other. It was plain for any of us to see."_

_"I just can't believe that I, the _Black Widow_, am marrying Captain America." Natasha said. "I have no idea how this happened."_

_"You both fell in love." Pepper said. "Natasha, you're putting yourself down too much. There's something Steve sees in you that you're missing."_

_"What if I'm not good enough for him?" Natasha asked. "He's so perfect and I'm the complete opposite. I know that he's going to regret this whole thing."_

_"He will not." Clint said. "He wouldn't have gone through this whole thing if he doesn't really love you. You did put him through a lot of stuff for this wedding."_

_Natasha lightly smirked. The archer was right._

_Steve had gone through a lot for this day but he seemed like he enjoyed it more than she did at times. _

_"Stop being so hard on yourself, take these flowers and let Clint walk you down that aisle." Pepper said handing Natasha her bouquet of roses._

_The red haired woman took the flowers with a simple smile and stood. Her maid of honor gave her a quick touch up before handing her over to Clint._

_"Smile more, Nat." Clint said. "This is your day."_

_Natasha smiled a little bigger and allowed Clint to lead her out of the room and toward the location where she would soon exchange vows and become a married woman._

_Just as Clint and Peper had predicted, the wedding had gone by perfectly. Not even Tony's loud personality got out of control and did something to take attention from the newly married couple._

_The reception had started and the couple had their first dance together. Once their slow dance was done, Clint and Tony had promptly taken over to liven up the reception._

_"Alright everyone. Let's make this the most memorable wedding the world will ever know." Tony declared over the microphone._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"You both are lucky that no cops showed up because of all that noise." Natasha said.

"But it was memorable. Wasn't it?" Tony asked.

"You got that right." Steve agreed with a deadpan tone. "The news kept showing that little dance you two did for a week."

"They named it after us too!" Clint exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah. The Iron Hawk dance." Bruce said.


	41. Chapter 41: Kitty in a tree

**Chapter 41-Kitty in a tree**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by _Linzerj

.

"I just can't wait to see how the Stark wedding will turn out." Clint said with a smirk that was quickly erased when a throw pillow hit him in the face.

"Silence. Pepper is still 'hinting' that she would look nice in a wedding dress." Tony said.

"That is going to be a crazy day for you, Tony." Bruce said.

"Not as surprising as the day that little girl got help from Hawkeye and Hulk for getting her kitty down from a tree." Tony reminded.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Come on big guy." Clint said to the green giant next to him. "Let's go regroup with the others. They're probably looking for us."_

_Hulk huffed an agreement and the two began to head back where the other four of their team would most likely be. The fight that had just finished had gotten the archer and rage machine separated from them._

_Luckily, there was very little damage done so there was no way that the city council could complain. But Clint had a feeling that they would anyway. Just like they did after the battle with Loki._

_"Help! Help!"_

_The two Avengers stopped and turned where they heard the voice of a little girl._

_"Trouble." Hulk said before jogging off._

_"Hey, wait for me!" Clint declared as he took off in a sprint in order to catch up and stay next to the Hulk. _

_The two went down about two blocks when they spotted a little girl in a sunflower sundress standing next to a large tree._

_"Stay back a sec." Clint told Hulk and hurried over to the child. "Hey sweetheart. What's wrong? Are you ok?"_

_The little girl nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes._

_"Is something wrong?" Clint asked._

_"My kitty." the little girl answered as she looked up toward the tree branches. "The kitty my daddy gave me for Christmas is in the tree and I can't get her down."_

A cat?!_ Clint thought. _

_The sound of footsteps behind him alerted the archer that Hulk had gotten tired of waiting and wanted to know what was going on. _

_"Kitty in a tree big guy." Clint said._

_Hulk looked up to the branches and quickly spotted a small grey tabby kitten looking down at them._

_Clint suddenly gasped when he was picked up around the waist by one big hand and practically thrown into the tree._

_He caught a thick branch with a groan._

_"Warn me next time!" he shouted. _

_With a sigh, he pulled himself onto the tree branch and began climbing the rest of the way to where the small kitten was meowing for help._

_"Hey kitty cat." he said when he reached the branch and slowly crept on it toward the kitten. "Come on. I'm gonna get you out of here and back to your home."_

_The kitten, appearantly intimitated, crawled a little further out on the branch and away from Clint's reach._

_"Another reason I don't like cats." Clint muttered to himself._

_He groaned as he felt splinters in his arms as he slowly crept out further on the branch and toward the kitten._

_"Come on furball. I would like to go home soon." Clint said._

_Just as the kitten was about to move further out, Clint reached out and snatched the kitten._

CRACK!

_"Just my luck." Clint muttered and yelled when he suddenly felt himself plummeting downward. He braced himself for a hard landing but was surprised when he felt himself suddenly caught._

_He opened his eyes and found himself craddled in the Hulk's large arms and felt the sharp claws of the kitten in his skin._

_"Put me down." Clint ordered._

_Hulk smirked down at the blond man and put him down which allowed Clint to practically pry the kitten off his arm and hand it to the little girl who now had a large smile on her face._

_"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" she cried as she hugged her pet happily before running off toward her home._

_"Hulk want kitty."_

_"No!" Clint declared. "No cats!"_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"We could get a cat if the Other Guy still wants one." Tony said.

"No!" Clint shouted.


	42. Chapter 42: Karaoke night

**Chapter 42-Karaoke night**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by_ xXMidnightBloom

.

.

"I think a feline would be enjoyable to have." Thor said.

"No way." Clint said. "Just think of it Tony. An animal running around the tower, leaving it's waste around until it's trained, getting claw marks into your furniture, leaving fur everywhere..."

Tony had a serious look of thought on his face as Clint listed those things.

"No pets except fish." he said.

"Let's get back to the funny stories." Natasha said. "Like when Stark dragged us out to that karaoke bar."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Disguises firmly in place, the six Avengers walked into an almost empty karaoke bar. The waitstaff, cooks and only a few customers were present._

_"Why are we doing this again?" Bruce asked as he scratched at the fake beard he was forced to where._

_"To have some fun." Tony answered. "We don't go out that much because we're too famous and good looking. Doing something like this would be the last thing anyone would suspect of us."_

_"Last thing I could think of us doing." Clint muttered as he followed the billionare toward a table near the small stage._

_"What do people do here?" Thor asked looking at the stage. He looked almost completely different. His usually messy hair was combed back and tied neatly into a small ponytail and his face was clean shaven. It made him look younger than he normally did._

_"We can eat and drink a little and then we can sing songs on the stage. I'm sure the Man with the Plan has plenty up his sleeve." Tony said with a smirk and got a light glare from the super soldier._

_The now dark haired captain didn't like the thought of going back onto a stage. Although this one would be for pure amusement and fun. Something he could do on his own will instead of under contract._

_A few moments later, their food and drinks were before them. The six right away began drinking, knowing that alcohol would help them get the courage to get on the stage and sing._

_Tony and Clint were already knocking a few back so the others knew that they would be the first two to start singing._

_"Cap, tell us. The way those USO dance girls dressed, was that considered under dressed?" Clint asked as his speech started to slur a bit._

_"Somewhat." Steve answered. He was actually a little grateful that he wasn't able to get drunk. It allowed him to make sure that his friends were properly looked after and it allowed him to remember the embarrassing moments that they wouldn't be able to remember later._

_An hour passed before Clint finally took the stage with a silly grin on his face._

_"Hey everyone. I'm 'bout to amazing yous." he said into the microphone._

_Luckily, the night seemed to be a slow one. Very few people were present as Clint selected his son._

_"Just a small down girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere."_

_Steve chuckled as Clint continued singing a song he recognized was sang by the band Journey. He laughed even more when a staggering Tony joined him._

_"Don't stop...believing! Hold onto that feeling."_

_"Not me!" Tony whined as Clint tried to hug him._

_The archer still tried to hug the older man which led to them nearly falling off the stage. Luckily, Steve and Thor caught them and prevented them from hurting themselves._

_"I was singing." Clint declared._

_"Let someone else have a turn." Steve said as he helped his friend sit down._

_"Won't be as good as me." the now brunette man declared._

_"Let me try." Natasha volunteered as she took the stage. She wasn't as drunk as the two men but she was just there enough to not care how she sang._

_"At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never life without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong."_

_Steve lightly tapped his hand against the table as Natasha continued to sing. The song was very catchy until Thor started asking if the song was about someone who traveled between realms when the part about outer space was mentioned._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"We're famous in that place." Tony declared as he and Clint high fived.

"Not as famous as Natasha." Bruce pointed out. "That bar is still asking for her to go sing."

"I think it's time us three went onto American Idol." Tony stated.


	43. Chapter 43-Health

**Chapter 43-Health**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"I think we can all agree that karaoke is forever out of the question." Clint said.

"Especially since Cap is the only one who knows where that video is." Tony added.

Steve smirked.

"The only thing scarier than Cap having a blackmail video of us, is that Tony actually made a health simulator." Bruce stated.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"And this will allow you to feel how I felt before getting the serum?" Steve asked as he looked at the item he held that looked like a slimmer version of a bullet proof vest._

_"Yep." Tony answered with a proud smile. "Jarvis, Bruce and I managed to input all of the symptoms you had that we located in your file from the army. We've read how you were and we've heard it. But we want to feel it."_

_"You won't like it." Steve said. "The asthma alone will make you want to quit after five minutes."_

_"Can't be that bad." Clint said as he grabbed the second vest._

_"The two of you wouldn't last the whole day with the health problems that I had. _I_ barely made it through a day." Steve said._

_"Want to make that bet official?" Tony asked with a smirk. _

_"What's at stake?"_

_"If Robin Hood and I lose, we shall cater to your every whim, whatever it may be, for a month. If we managed to keep them on for a full twenty four hours, then you have to agree to wearing any wordrobe that we pick for you whenever we hang out in town."_

_"Alright. It's a deal." Steve agreed and shook hands with both men._

_"This is going to be a piece of cake." Clint stated as he slipped on the vest and switched it on. His smirk right away faded when he felt a sudden pressure on his lungs and his heart start to pump a little faster and harder._

_"Asthma and high blood pressure can really make you snap a cap, can't it?" Steve asked knowingly._

_"What?" Tony questioned before turning his vest on._

_"Get angry." Steve explained._

_"You really need to update your lingo." Tony said and switched his vest on. He right away began to experience the same things that Clint was._

_Was this really how Steve felt before becoming Captain America?! This was how he felt every day of his life for twenty three years until he was finally cured of it all?!_

_Tony really had to hand it to Steve, he was tough even before becoming a super soldier._

_In the course of the next few hours, Clint and Tony both took their time going about their regular activities. They both found it tricky and exhausting when the regular sparring session arrived._

_They were both slow in reactions, their breathing was very heavy and both were ready to pass out any minute._

_"This is nothing compared to basic training." Steve commented._

_"Rub it in why don't ya?" Clint said sarcastically and began a somewhat slow pace on the treadmill. Only a few minutes in, he found himself winded._

_"Hey, you said it would be a piece of cake." the soldier reminded as he began walking a quick pace on the tread next to the archer._

_"This why you're always working out? Because you feel so healthy?" Clint asked, slowing his pace a little._

_"Pretty much." Steve answered. "After I got the serum and I started chasing after the German spy, I didn't notice until it ended that I had actually _ran_ with no problems. I wasn't even breathing heavy, my sides didn't hurt, I didn't have an asthma attack or anything. I felt so..._healthy._ For the first time in my life, I felt healthy."_

_Clint listened to Steve words in wonder. He had no idea that Steve had felt so relieved when all of his health problems had gone away. Even something as simple as a run had felt so good._

_He never again had to worry about going to a doctor to find out what his newest problem was or worry about getting even more medication that would only give him short time relief. _

_He could at last do things he wanted that he couldn't do before because of his poor health._

_Now that he was experiencing it for himself, Clint could appreciate Steve just that much more._

_The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Tony who found himself not as focused or energetic as he usually is when he's working on his newest project. The fatigue that came from the vest made him want to sleep for a week._

_Deciding that he wasn't going to get anything done, the genius laid down on the couch in the lab and fell asleep._

_Needless to say, it was quite a surprise for Bruce to see when he entered the lab. It actually made him call Steve to the lab._

_Once the soldier arrived and saw what the doctor was staring at, he almost laughed._

_"That's actually normal." he said. "I would often take small naps when I had the chance. Getting tired so easily made me do it almost every day."_

_"Well, I can't say that this is a problem then." Bruce said with a smirk. "Tony really does need to rest more."_

_Steve nodded in agreement and left Bruce to enjoy some quiet lab time._

_Later at dinner, Steve noticed how worn down Clint and Tony looked. He was about to ask if they wanted to quit but Clint beat him to that by taking the vest off and tossing it onto the nearby couch._

_"I can't take it!" he declared. "Man! How the heck did you make it to twenty three?!"_

_"I questioned that at times." Steve answered as he helped set the table._

_The archer took in a deep breath and realized how good it felt to be able to take a breath without instant restriction._

_"I feel so much better." he exclaimed. "Now I know how you felt when you got the serum."_

_"It was a good feeling." Steve agreed. "Tony? Want to give in?"_

_"Never." Tony replied. "I want to make you wear jeans and a muscle tee in public! You never will otherwise. I'm going to stick it out."_

_"Well, it's seven thirty right now. You have until one tomorrow afternoon. Think you can make it?" Natasha asked._

_Tony looked a little doubtful at her words but then shook his head._

_"No. I'm going to keep going." he stated and took his seat._

_They ate quietly and a few hours later, everyone was getting ready for bed._

_Pepper noticed the time and that Tony was already lying in bed. When Tony noticed his girlfriend's look, he became a little concerned._

_"You alright Pepper?" he asked._

_"I should be asking you that same question." she replied. "You're actually in bed before two in the morning."_

_"Oh, that." Tony said and lifted his shirt a little to reveal the vest. "This thing is letting me feel how our beloved Capsicle felt before he became a super stud."_

_"Is that why you're in bed so early?" Pepper asked as she moved to her side of the bed._

_"Yes." he answered honestly. "I didn't realize how bad his health was. I always thought that it was just an exaggeration. Hearing that the famous Captain America was a walking sick bay back then just seemed like a made up story compared to seeing how healthy and perfect he is. Now I know that it was all true."_

_"Well, now you know what it's like to walk in someone elses shoes." Pepper said as she laid down. "How long do you have to keep that thing on?"_

_"One o'clock tomorrow afternoon." Tony answered. "Might as well be a hundred years."_

_"So why don't you just take it off?" Peppe suggested. "Did you try to make a bet with Steve again?"_

_"Tried and did. Just need to last until tomorrow."_

_"Well, just have Jarvis keep an eye on you tonight. I don't want to wake up and find out you stopped breathing in the middle of the night." Pepper said._

_"Javis, you heard the pretty lady." Tony said lying back and closing his eyes._

_"I shall monitor you through the night, sir." the AI stated._

_"Thank you, Jarvis."_

_"Sir, I would have to agree with Ms. Potts. Are you sure that this is a wise idea?"_

_"Jarvis, just make sure I'm breathing throughout the night and still alive in the morning." Tony stated._

_"As you wish, sir. Pleasant dreams."_

_Tony then tied to sleep but found that he had to position himself just right to where he could breath with ease. Even then, it was still a challenge to try to get to sleep despite how tired he felt._

_Morning slowly arrived and Tony entered the kitchen with the most worn down and beaten look any of them had eve seen on him. And considering who he was, it was pretty bad._

_"You look like a wreck." Clint exclaimed fom the food loaded table._

_"I feel like it." Tony replied and tuned to the captain. "How the heck did you survive a night like tihs?"_

_"Toughed it out and did the best with what I had."_

_"I don't think I can do that." Tony said and removed the vest._

_"You know you only had four hours left?" Natasha asked._

_Tony lightly grumbled and tossed the vest onto the ground before making his way to his seat at the table._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"It was one of my greatest and yet dumbest ideas ever." Tony declared. "I will never question your health habits again, Capsicle."

Steve lightly smirked.

None of the others knew that later after Tony had put away the vests, he had slipped one on so he himself could remember how unhealthy he had been.


	44. Chapter 44: Baby excitment

**Chapter 44-Baby excitment**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _numerous requests for an appearance by James. This will be the only chapter with him._

.

.

A small crying was heard before Jarvis spoke.

_"Ms. Romanoff, young master James is awake and in need of a diaper change."_

"Thank you Jarvis." Natasha said. She was about to get up when Steve stopped her.

"I got this. You stay here." he said. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then left to care for his son.

"He has settled into fatherhood quite nicely." Thor commented.

"He has." Natasha agreed. "And James loves his daddy giving him attention."

"I loved the way that Pepper had tried to drag the big news about James out of Steve." Clint stated with a smirk.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Steve couldn't help but follow his enhanced sense of smell. When it came to his all time favorite dessert, it was the one time his will power was overcome._

_He reached the kitchen area right as Pepper placed a small tub of cool whip on the counter next to a freshly baked apple pie._

_"Steve, just the person I wanted to see." she said. "I bet you'd like a piece of this apple pie."_

_"If it's not for anything you need." Steve replied._

_"Well, if you give me an answer to something, you can have the whole pie." Pepper offered._

_"Must be something important that you want to know to offer the whole thing." Steve said._

_"It is important." Pepper replied with a smile._

_"What do you want to know?" Steve asked._

_"I've noticed Natasha's behavior is a little off. I think I know why but I want some confirmation. Is she pregnant?" Pepper asked._

_"I can't answer that, Ms. Potts." Steve answered._

_"I'll give you a piece right now if you start calling me _Pepper._" the strawberry blond declared, having tried to get the captain to do such since Tony demanded the Avengers stay in the tower._

_"Sorry. I was raised to show women respect."_

_"Very admirable and something I wish Tony had learned a lot sooner. Now, back to the topic at hand. Answer me." Pepper said as she used a spoon to gather a generous amount of whip cream and place it in the center of the pie._

_Steve couldn't help but feel his mouth water. Apple pie was a weakness that his friends knew all too well._

_And it seemed that Pepper was using that information to get what she wanted._

_"I can't tell." Steve said._

_"Are you sure?" Pepper asked as she sprinkled a little cinnamon on top of the whip cream._

_Steve bit his lip to keep quiet. He tried to turn away but couldn't as Pepper used the pie cutter to start cutting the pie. Letting out more of its freshly baked scent._

_Just one simple word would get him some of that pie but he couldn't answer the CEO._

_"A simple answer and it's all yours." Pepper said as she ate a small piece._

_"I can't answer." Steve stated. "I don't know if she is."_

_"What?" Pepper asked confused._

_"I've noticed her behavior as well but she hasn't told me anything yet." Steve said. "If I knew she was pregnant, I would be bouncing off the walls with excitment. I swear."_

_"So...I tried bribing Captain America and it got me nothing?!" she exclaimed. "Oh my...I'm awful. Here. Take it."_

_Steve was a little surprised when Pepper placed the pie in his hands._

_"Ms. Po...Pepper. It's nothing to feel bad about. It's not the first time someone has done it."_

_"But I bet that was before you became a national treasure. Nowadays, that's a very bad thing and I'm sure Tony would love to hear about me trying to bribe Captain America."_

_"I won't say anything."_

_"Thank you, Steve. I'm sorry for this whole thing. Enjoy the pie." Pepper said before walking off while muttering things under her breath._

_Steve lightly chuckled before heading back to the suite he and Natasha shared. He went into the kitchen and placed a slice of pie on a plate just as the door opened and his wife entered._

_"Hey." he greeted with a lage smile._

_"Hello yourself. Where'd you get the pie?" Natasha asked._

_"You wouldn't believe me. Although I'm sure Jarvis would be more than happy to show you the video feed later." Steve answered. "So? What did the doctor say?"_

_Natasha smiled which made Steve's smile even bigger._

_"Are you...Are we..."_

_Natasha nodded._

_"We're going to have a baby."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Jarvis, I demand that video feed later." Tony declared.

_"I have it safely filed away, sir."_ the AI said.

"Good. I need _something_ to give Pepper grief about. She never does anything bad. She's almost as good as Captain Perfection."


	45. Chapter 45: Haircuts

**Chapter 45-Hair cuts**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony looked at his reflection and noticed that he did have a few more grey hairs than he would like to admit of having.

"Jarvis, get my stylist to come in late this week for hair color and a trim."

_"Right away, sir."_

"Remember when Tony decided to give us all free haircuts?" Clint asked.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Being as quiet as possible, Tony crept through the halls of the floor belonging to Thor with a pair of scissors in his hand._

_"Jarvis, is Thor asleep?" he asked as he came to the door belonging to the thunder god. He heard a loud rumbling noise coming from the other side of the door. "Never mind."_

_Using his special code, Tony quietly walked into the suite that was decorated in the rich Asgardian style that Thor was born into._

_Following the sounds of snoring, Tony walked to the bedroom._

_Thor was sprawled out on the bed, lying on his stomach._

_Tony couldn't help but grin at the sight of his powerful friend and all of his wild blond hair all over the place._

_"Snip, snip." Tony whispered as he grabbed a lock of hair._

_An hour later, the resident genius had also visited Clint and Steve. Both of which were not easy targets._

_Clint was use to waking up in a split second no matter how deep in sleep he was in and Steve has enhanced hearing that could pick up a pin dropping from two floors down._

_Tony had made sure to be extra careful when cutting their hair and now only had one target left._

_He had thought about doing the same to Natasha but that would have put him in his grave at the crack of dawn for sure._

_"Sorry Bruce. But I gotta do this to be fair." Tony said as he picked up a brown lock of hair._

_Forty minutes later, Tony crawled into bed with a satisfied smirk on his face. Come morning, he would wake up to the others promising his death or their revenge._

_Unfortunatly, that wasn't the case when he woke up and looked in the mirrow to see a now shaved head in place of his spiky black hair._

_"NO!"_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Even you, Cap, had to admit that you looked good with spiked gel hair." Tony said as he ran his fingers through his hair that had grown back after several weeks.

"I didn't like it." Steve said.

"Of course not. You're old fashioned. Your hair needs to be parted just right and be as flat as a piece of paper."

"But at least I never had a shaved head."


	46. Chapter 46: Wal-Mart

**Chapter 46-Wal-Mart**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by_ Epic Elven Warrior Princess

.

.

"My hair grew back even better than before, so I guess I can't really be mad at you." Clint said.

"There you go. I made you prettier." Tony said. "Same thing happened to my hair. So it worked out for all of us."

"With a few exceptions." Thor stated. "My mother loved that my hair had been short and wished for me to keep it that way."

"Well, at least you didn't stay do like Bruce and went to that hair salon to straighten your hair to look longer." Natasha said.

"I did not." Bruce lightly declared.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"A Wal-Mart?! Seriously?!" Tony exclaimed. "I wouldn't be caught dead inside one of those bargain stores."_

_"Fine. Stay out here in the car." Natasha said. "I'm going shopping for a new gun and maybe a taser."_

_"Sounds good. I'll come with you." Clint said. "Tony, maybe you can help Cap update his music."_

_"Good idea. Maybe I will go inside this place. Come on, Capsicle." Tony said._

_"How did I get sucked into this?" The soldier demanded as he was dragged to the front entrance on the large store._

_"Just go with it, Cap. It's possible that you might see something you'll like." Clint said._

_"In a place and time like this? I doubt it." Steve replied as they walked inside. _

_The group was right away slightly taken back at how huge the story is on the inside. People were everywhere with shopping carts nearly filled to the top with different items they probably didn't need._

_Bruce right away announced that he would meet the team in an hour before walking off. _

_Clint and Natasha right away headed towards the sporting and outdoors area while Tony dragged Steve to the men's clothing department with Thor close behind. _

_Right away, Tony began looking for clothes that might fit the two blond men. That would prove to be a little tricky. If the clothes weren't too short then they would definatly rip from all of those muscles the two had._

_Being the man he was, Tony picked out shirts and pants that he believed would look good on the two men and made them go try them on in the dressing rooms._

_"Why must we try so many garments?" Thor asked._

_"Don't say 'garments'." Tony declared standing outside the dressing room doors. "That's a woman's word. Anyway, the two of you need to look better suited. Can't always be walking around in khaki's and Asgardian armor."_

_"What's wrong with that?" the two men questioned at the same time before walking out wearing the clothes Tony picked._

_"That is _SO_ much better." Tony exclaimed and allowed the two to look at themselves in the mirrors._

_"I feel ridiculous." Steve declared as he tugged at the short t-shirt he wore._

_"Good." Tony exclaimed. "You both look a lot more like regular people."_

_"Incase you forgot, Thor and I aren't exactly like the people of today." Steve said and went back into the dressing room._

_"You got that right. One is an old man and the other is a hippie with a hammer." Tony said as he sat down and waited for them to change into the next outfit._

_Once the two were done, Tony had them pay for it with one of his many credit cards. The one hour limit was up but they were the only ones present._

_Tony pulled out his phone and message where all of them were._

_He got a reply a moment later saying that all of them were all still in the locations they had gone off to._

_Tony sighed and headed toward the sporting section with Steve and Thor. Once the three got there, they didn't see Clint or Natasha anywhere._

_Another text message revealed that the two spies had moved to the registers and were waiting for them rest of the team there._

_For the next twenty minutes, the entire team walked from one place to another. Finally, Tony had enough and demanded for everyone to meet at the car._

_Placing their items in the trunk of the luxury car, Steve and Thor waited for the others to arrive._

_Sure enough, in a few minutes, the team arrived. _

_Clint and Natasha both brandishing bags with new weapons or parts to make new weapons and Bruce looked different._

_"Dr. Banner, did you straighten your hair?" Steve asked._

_The doctor froze for a second before collecting himself. _

_"No." he answered quickly._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I don't care what you claim now, I think that you did have your hair done." Tony declared.

"I didn't."

"Then why did I look different when we came back?"


	47. Chapter 47: Tasers

**Chapter 47-Tasers**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Nothing wrong with wanting to look beautiful, Brucie." Tony said. "You should see the methods I have to use a few times. Although I don't really need it."

"I figured you'd go to get your treatments a few times a week." Natasha remarked and got a chuckle from Steve and Clint.

"Jealous I get to go to spa's." the inventor declared.

"Oh, very." Natasha said sarcastically.

"Back to the funny stories." Clint delcared. "Let's all remember that story of Thor getting tasered and what happened to us after hearing it."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Don't forget. I took you down with one shot." Darcy declared proudly._

_"Yes. You continue to remind me." Thor said. "But don't you forget that I did not have my powers at the time."_

_"Still took you down." Darcy said as she moved to the benches of the gym._

_"I think it's hilarious." Tony said sitting next to Thor on the benches. "The mighty god of thunder, taken down by a simple taser."_

_"It was a very powerful weapon." Thor declared._

_"A taser? Is not." Tony replied._

_"Why don't we zap you and then talk?" Clint suggested from the chokehold he was in and trying to escape._

_"Think that's a good idea?" Steve asked as he loosened his grip on his friends neck._

_"He won't shut up unless we do so." Clint replied as he tried to pry the iron strength from his neck but failing._

_"You do it, I'll do it." Tony declared._

_"I've done it before." Clint declared then was released._

_"Sounds crazy to me." Steve said. "Why would you willing want to be tased just to see how badly it feels? It looks painful."_

_"You probably won't feel anything." Clint said as he rolled his shoulders and neck. "Too much muscle."_

_"I would too feel it." Steve declared._

_"Let's put that to the test then." Darcy declared as she grabbed her taser from her bag. A little too eagerly it seemed. "Line up boys."_

_Right away, the four men began to give excuses or protest against this. _

_"Come on." Darcy exclaimed. "I thought you guy were the mightiest heroes on the planet. You're just a bunch of babies!"_

_"Hey, watch the name calling." Clint declared._

_"Prove me wrong." Darcy challeneged._

_Steve was about to warn the archer when Clint shouted._

_"Zap me!"_

_Darcy grinned and carried out the task._

_Steve, Tony and Thor flinched when the taser hit and Clint twitched on his feet before falling to the side._

_Darcy ended the shock and allowed her weapon to recharge for another round._

_"Who's next?" she asked almost excitedly._

_"Not me." The three declared as Clint rolled onto his side._

_"Alright. I'm picking at random." Darcy declared and raised the taser. _

_Thor and Tony right away sprinted off, leaving Steve a little surprised at their actions and even more surprised when he felt the jolt of electricity shooting through his body._

_He dropped to his knees but managed to keep himself upright._

_"You're tough." Darcy commented before giving chase to Thor and Tony. She right away found the latter trying to run down the hall._

_"I have a heart condit..." Tony's shout was cut off when he felt the shock and fell to the side._

_"I've seen you go through worse than a little shock." Darcy declared as she reloaded. "Just one left."_

_"Jarvis, assistance please." Tony demanded in a weak tone as Darcy ran off to find her last target._

_A large and eager grin was on her face the entire time she searched. She had taken Thor down once before and she was sure that she could do it again._

_She checked his floor and the other floors. When she saw that he wasn't there, she figured that could only be one other place for him to be._

_Sure enough, she found him in the kitchen. Once he saw her, he right away began trying to talk Darcy out of her intentions._

_"Lady Darcy, I know that you are eager to see if you can beat me once more with your taser." Thor said as he tried to make his way toward the doors._

_"You bet I'm eager." Darcy declared happily as she raised her taser. "Not everyone can say that they took down the mighty Thor. I'm a legend of my own now."_

_"And I'm sure that you would like it to be very well known that you beat me but I cannot allow this."_

_"Why not?"_

_A sudden tap on her shoulder caused Darcy to gasp in surprise, whirl around and fire. It wasn't until that person was on the floor that her eyes went wide and she knew that she was dead._

_For the person she had just shocked, was Natasha._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Well, Darcy did get to be a legend on way or the other. She took down Thor _and_ Natasha." Clint declared with a smirk.


	48. Chapter 48: Sleepwalking

**Chapte 48-Sleepwalking**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by _4verunwritten

.

.

"Should we not ask why Lady Darcy disappeared for a week afte that day?" Thor asked.

"It's better if no one knows." Natasha answered.

"It was preetty funny. Darcy got her kicks and everyone felt a little shock." Clint said. "Now, onto a funnier story. The time we all caught Cap sleepwalking."

"You still won't let me live it down?!" Steve exclaimed.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"That was a good training exercise." Clint mused quietly. It was late and he didn't want to wake any of the others. Although he doubted that anything short of a mild explosion could wake Thor up._

_"It was. We'll definatly have to show it to the others and see what they think." Natasha agreed._

_"You mean 'show Steve', don't you?" Clint asked._

_"True. He is the only one who takes his trainig more serious than us." Natasha agreed and opened the door that would take them to the hallway leading to the elevators._

_Both of the SHIELD agents gasped in surprise when they saw a muscular figure standing on the other side but relaxed when they saw that it was Steve._

_"Jeez Cap, you scared the daylight out of me." Clint exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing up anyway? I thought you were the early to bed kinda guy."_

_Steve remained silent as he slowly walked forward._

_"Steve?" Natasha called but got no answer._

_"You alright, Cap?" Clint asked._

_"Yes, colonel." Steve answered quietly. "I'll get on it right away."_

_Clint and Natasha looked at each other with confused looks before following after their team leader. They followed him into the library where he sat at the desk and began writting what they beleived were plans for a battle._

_They had no doubt in their minds it would be a great one if it didn't look like a child's scribbled drawing._

_When his 'plan' was done, Steve stood and handed it to Clint._

_"Just waiting for your approval, sir." he said._

_Clint looked amused at the thought of Steve showing _him_ authority. Natasha decided to hit him in the head before he got use to the idea._

_"He's sleepwalking." she whispered._

_"Why are you whispering?" Clint asked in the same tone. _

_"You can't wake a sleepwalker." she explained. "If you wake them up, they'll go into shock or something worse could happen."_

_"I didn't know that could happen." Clint stated and then they both watched as Steve began walking again._

_"I have to train the Commando's, sir. I'll report at fourteen hundred hours." Steve said as he left the room._

_"The gym." the two stated and followed Steve closely to make sure that he didn't hurt himself. He got to the gym safely and started heading to the treadmills. _

_"I don't think that's safe." Clint said and carefully grabbed the captain's arm in order to steer him in the direction of the punching bags._

_It seemed to work as Steve allowed himself to be taken toward the punching bag. Yet with only one punch, the bag went flying and hit the wall behind it. The wall cracked and the bag split, spilling sand all over the floor._

_But the two SHIELD agents weren't going to worry about it right now._

_"Need to eat now." Steve muttered and began walking away._

_"Oh boy." Clint muttered. "I'll go ahead to the kitchen and get something. Hopefully he doesn't eat more when he's asleep than he does when he's awake."_

_Natasha smirked and hurried over to Steve while Clint went ahead._

_The archer hurried to the kitchen and began pulling things from the fidge that he believed may want to eat. He quickly put everything on the table until it was completely covered with food._

_Just as he placed the last item on the table, Steve slowly walked in with Natasha at his side._

_"Got enough, Clint?" Natasha joked when she saw the table._

_"Hey, have you seen the way he eats?" Clint asked. "Him and Thor have given the local food stops a run for their money."_

_Steve walked past the table holding all of the food and went to the fridge where he opened the door and pulled out a half empty gallon of orange juice._

_He easily drank the remaining juice and placed the empty bottle on the counter before heading away from the kitchen._

_"Sleep now." he said._

_Clint stared at the soldier in bewilderment and then looked at the table. He sat down and began picking at a plate of left over nachos._

_Natasha just chuckled and followed Steve. He almost went into a few different rooms but Natasha managed to lead him to his own. She almost laughed when she watched Steve flop down onto his bed._

_Slightly struggling to get the blanket out from under him, Natasha eventually managed to cover the soldier. She stayed for a few more minutes to make sure that Steve didn't get up again._

_Once she was sure that he was down for the night, she quietly left after asking Jarvis to make sure to keep an eye on Steve._

_She then returned to the kitchen where Clint just finished eatting the last of the nachos._

_"I had no idea he sleptwalked." Clint said. "Guess we finally found a crack in his perfection."_

_This time, Natasha did let out a small chuckle as she picked up a piece of chocolate cake._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Never pegged you for being a sleepwalker." Tony said.

"I had been on a mission that lasted three days and I stayed awake for about sixty hours of that time." Steve defended.

"Have you ever done it before?" Bruce asked.

"Once that I can recall." Steve answered. "Happened on one of my first missions with the Commando's."


	49. Chapter 49: Sleep talking

**Chapter 49-Sleep talking**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Capsicle sleepwalking was funny but it wasn't as funny as when Bruce was sleep talking." Tony pointed out.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Brucie. It's science time." Tony declared happily as he walked into the lab only to stop short when he spotted his 'science brother' fast asleep on the couch._

_"Awww." Tony lightly whined. "We were going to mess with Cap's shield today."_

_" 'ater." Bruce muttered in his sleep._

_Tony right away smirked and got his video camera ready. Talking while sleeping had always been something hilarious he had wanted to see and study. _

_He was always curious to see if someone who talked in their sleep would answer a question they were asked._

_Quietly pulling up a chair and making sure both he and Bruce were in the camera's frame, Tony began to get to work._

_"Bruce, did you finish the plans for Clint's arrow's?" he asked softly._

_"Yes'day." Bruce sighed._

_"Good. How about Natasha's Widow's Bite bracelets?"_

_" 'ay 'fore."_

_"Wow. You're good."_

_" 'hanks."_

_Tony covered his mouth with a hand in order to try to keep quiet. He didn't want this laughter to wake his friend up and spoil this chance._

_The inventor knew that he couldn't get this kind of chance from Thor because he slept too deeply and his snoring would cover any questions that Tony had._

_Steve was out because his enhanced hearing and military training allowed him to know when someone was nearby._

_Both Clint and Natasha could easily pretend to be asleep and really be awake. They could snap awake in an instant if they needed to._

_So Bruce was the only person he could do this to._

_He certainly wasn't about to try it to Pepper. If he tried and she found out, he would surely be sleeping on the couch for the next year._

_"Ok buddy. What should our next project be on?" Tony asked._

_"Dun' know."_

_"Ok. Any tips on how we can really prank Thor and Steve?"_

_"Tha' mean."_

_"Point. Not to mention they could beat us to a pulp if they wanted. Ok then. Uh, has Steve told you any stories about his younger days?"_

_"Army."_

_"You need to tell me about it later when you wake up. How about circus boy?"_

_"No."_

_"Figures. No point in asking about Natasha. How about Thor? He tell you about his diaper days?"_

_"A'ways."_

_"Boy, Thor is a Chatty Kathy." Tony mused then smirked. "How about you Bruce? Got any good stories?"_

_"Dye Ross hair." Bruce muttered._

_Tony once again tried to hide laughter. He couldn't believe what he just heard. _

_Bruce had actually pulled a prank on the man who'd been hunting him down ever since the Other Guy made his first appearance._

_"What color?" Tony dared to ask._

_"Green."_

_Tony started laughing as he tried to picture tough General Ross walking around with green hair as he continued giving orders to try to capture the doctor._

_Unfortunately, this ended in his laughter waking his friend who right away noticed the camera staring at him._

_"Tony, what are you doing?!" he demanded._

_"Do you really want to know?" Tony replied._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"We're going to have to record what you do when you're asleep." Clint said.

"Good luck." Bruce said. "He barely sleeps as it is."

"Yep. Good luck trying to get anything on me while I'm sleeping." Tony mused.

"How do you know we don't already have something?" Natasha challenged with an evil smirk.


	50. Chapter 50: Sleep climbing

**Chapter 50-Sleep climbing**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by _kimbee

.

.

"Seriously, what did you do with that video?" Bruce asked.

"Say, we haven't embarrassed bird brain in a while." Tony quickly stated.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Say anyway, he asked me when the next chance the two of us might be able to help train some of the new recruits. I told him I would talk to you and see what we could come up with." Steve explained._

_"We can go over our schedules after dinner and see if we can work something out." Natasha said. _

_"Great." Steve said and then froze._

_"What is it?" Natasha asked._

_"Do...you hear snoring?" Steve asked sounding a little puzzled._

_Natasha listened carefully and quickly heard the sound as well. _

_"Who in the world would be snoring here in the library?" she exclaimed as she looked around._

_"Let's take a look." he said as they both stood and began looking around the library in the tower. They looked down all of the aisles but didn't see anyone._

_"It sounds...likes it's coming from...a higher point." Natasha said._

_Steve walked over to the staircase and walked to the second floor that allowed him to look over the library._

_From the ground floor, Natasha saw Steve's outright surprised look._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"You have to see this." he answered as he motioned for her to join him._

_Natasha quickly made her way up the stairs and joined Steve. When she got there and saw what he saw, she almost started laughing._

_On the far wall, at the top of the bookshelf, slept one Clint Barton. _

_"This isn't the first time he's done this." she said._

_"Should we get him down?" Steve asked._

_"Sure. Although this is pretty good entertainment." she answered._

_They both went over and carefully climbed up the shelf to wake their friend. Luckily, Clint woke without any trouble and managed to get down and to his room to sleep._

_Steve and Natasha thought that this might be the last time that they would see Clint sleeping like that for a while._

_Unfortunatly, they were wrong._

_Not eve a week later, the two soon found Clint sleeping in another elevated place. This time, they found him sleeping on one of the higher open rafters of the common room._

_They had to get Thor to help them get the archer down._

_Two weeks later, Clint was found sleeping on a chemical closet in the science lab. Luckily, the closet was super secure and that allowed Clint to sleep there safely without inhaling anything dangerous._

_Finally, after finding Clint sleeping on top of the roof, the rest of the Avengers decided to get to the bottom of the acher's strange sleeping habit._

_"Clint, what the heck is with you sleeping in such weird places?!" Tony demanded._

_"I not only live up to my hero name but it also makes me feel safe." Clint answered. _

_"Can't blame you on wanting safety while sleeping. But it gave us a few laughs and some funny blackmail pictures." Tony said._

_"Funny what?!" Clint exclaimed._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I'll find those pictures." Clint vowed.

"I still don't understand how you could sleep in such places." Bruce said.

"I grew up in a circus." Clint said simply with a shrug.


	51. Chapter 51: Halloween party

**Chapter 51-Halloween party**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by _Nova Fearnewood

.

.

"Later we'll have to explore your sleeping habits." Clint stated to the inventor.

"Another experiment for another day." Tony said casually with a wave of a hand.

"You always say that when we want to try something on you." Bruce pointed out.

"What's your point?"

"He's as stubborn as Fury." Clint pointed out. "The boss actually let loose a few times. Like the Halloween party."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Happy Halloween." Clint greeted to the couple who entered the large room where the party is being held. He smirked at seeing that Natasha had managed to talk Steve into them dressing as Caeser and Cleopatra._

_But he did have to admit that the two really looked the part of the ancient and legendary rulers._

_"Nice costume." Steve complimented. "Who are you?"_

_"Take a guess." Clint answered as he posed in his suit complete with sunglasses and a fake taser._

_"You keep making fun of Coulson every year." Natasha declared._

_"Admit it, you think it's funny." the archer said._

_"Maybe a little." she said. "Where is Coulson anyway?"_

_"Putting on the rest of his costume. Any guesses as to what he is this year?"_

_"I give." Steve said._

_"Come on, Steve. Just one guess." Natasha said with a knowing smirk._

_Steve eyes widened a little when he realized what the two were indicating._

_"You can't be serious." he said._

_"Want me to show you pictures of the last seven years?" Clint asked seriously but with a smirk present._

_"I'll take your word for it." Steve said. _

_"Kinda creepy, huh?" Natasha asked as they walked toward the buffet table with Clint following them._

_"Just a little." Steve answered as he poured punch into a cup and handed it to his girlfriend._

_"You've been his hero since he was a kid, Cap. I bet he has a secret shrine to you in a close somewhere." Clint said with a grin._

_"Just how do you assume this?" Steve asked before he heard the door open. He smiled when he spotted Bruce walk in with Tony and Thor. The three walked over to the table and the team observed each other's costumes._

_"What's your costume, Bruce?" Clint asked._

_"Tony picked it." Bruce answered as he adjusted his white doctor's coat with a red heart in place of the pocket on the left side._

_"He's a doctor at just about everything else. Might as well be a love doctor as well." Tony stated, dressed as the famed Doctor Who._

_"And Thor?" Natasha questioned with an amused look._

_"Friend Stark told me that this is a common proffesion on Midgard." Thor said as he looked down at the tool belt around his waist and made sure the hardhat he wore was still in place._

_Even Mjolnir was somehow strapped to the belt with the other tools._

_"It is." Natasha confirmed. "I'm just a little surprised that you agreed to it."_

_"I like this holiday of dressing as creatures and things you are normally not." Thor said with a smile._

_"You like everything about Earth." Tony stated._

_"Hey, where's Fury?" Clint asked. "He's suppose to be hosting this little party."_

_"I am." a voice stated that made Clint and Tony jump a little in surprise. Even though Clint is a master spy/assasin, there was still one person who could sneak up on him better than Natasha could._

_The group turned and spotted the SHIELD director standing not even five feet away in a fancy tuxedo._

_"Who are you suppose to be?" Tony asked._

_"Bond. James Bond." Fury answered with a smirk before walking off._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Guess only a master spy can pull off playing a master spy." Tony stated.


	52. Chapter 52: Safe

**Chapter 52-Safe**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by _TwinkSnixx

.

.

"We need to have another costume party soon and See what Fury will dress up as to that." Clint said.

"Maybe a lifeguard." Tony suggested. "We all remember how the two love birds here hooked up."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Clint, where are you?!" Natasha demanded into the comm link._

_"Here I am." Clint shoted as he stood on top of a building and waved from the roof._

_"Do you have sight of the suspect?" Steve asked._

_"No. He disappeared from my sight." the archer answered._

_"That's new." Steve voiced with surprise._

_"Tell me about it. I don't like it!" Clint declared._

_"Just keep your guard up." Natasha said as she walked near the edge where the water lapped against the docks._

_The sound of the water was calming but Natasha couldn't let herself get caught in it. There was a criminal who claimed to have a SHIELD weapons file walking around somewhere and she needed to be completely focused right now._

_Unfortunatly, something else dicided to distract her._

_She looked to the other side of the docks and spotted Steve standing near the water. The scene was breath taking._

_Seeing him stand with the calm waters behind him and the light of the moon shinning down on him...It made him look even more handsome and innocent._

_Two things that made Natasha fall for him._

_But he didn't know that and he would never know it. Natasha knew that there was no way that she and Steve could work. He was way too perfect and nice while she was a killer and spy._

_Steve deserved a woman far greater than her at his side. _

_Still, she wanted to tell him how she felt so greatly that it nearly hurt._

_Like, really. Her side hurt all of a sudden. _

_Looking down, Natasha lightly gasped when she saw a small bullet sized hole on the far side of her hip. Her suit was now slowly being covered in the crimson liquid that was escaping from her._

_"Natasha!" Clint shouted._

_Too late, Natasha suddenly felt something tighten around her ankle and, the next thing she new, she was now holding her breath and struggling to get back to the surface._

_Not having realized what had been going on, she hadn't been able to take a deep enough breath and was quickly running out of air._

_She tried to reach down to free her ankle but it was too dark to see and the pain from her side had spread to her arms and hands. Making it even harder to try to free herself._

_Becoming light headed, Natasha suddenly feared that this might be the one situation that she couldn't get out of. _

_Of all the ways she could have been taken out and by who, Natasha didn't think she would have drowned to death by an amateur crook. It wass almost sad to think about._

_The Black Widow drowned to death at the hands of a rookie._

_Feeling her air run out, Natasha was dimly aware of something big and strong around her. The binding around her ankle was gone and she was now rising._

_She knew that this wasn't right. There was no way that someone like her couldn't be going to hell. Not even helping the world could have cleared her the passage to the kingdom of light._

_Somehow her eyes opened right as she broke the waters surface and she was able to take in a large breath of air and cough out the water that she had somehow taken in._

_"Are you alright, Natasha?!" a deep voice exclaimed as they just floated there._

_Natasha coughed a little and, when it calmed, she turned and saw that she was in the arms of none other than Steve. It was then that her recovering mind realized that Steve was the one who saved her._

_He actually risked his life to save her._

_"I'm ok." she managed to answer. "Thank you, Steve."_

_"I'm just glad that I got to you before it was too late." Steve said. "I don't know if I could live with myself if anything happened to you."_

_Natasha was a little stunned at what he just said. She wanted to ask him what he meant but he started getting them back to shore. Once back on shore, Natasha did something that caught them both by surprise._

_She put her hands on the side of Steve's face and pulled him toward her. She caught his lips with hers with a passion. She could feel his slight hesitation and surprise but that vanished almost instantly and he actually kissed back._

_"Were it not for the situation, this would be sickening to the stomach." Clint declared as he walked over while dragging unconscious man. Their target._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha snuggled into Steve's embrace. Of all the ways that they could have gotten together, she didn't think that saving her life would have been the way it would have happened.

"You're safe with me." he told her.


	53. Chapter 53: Birthday perfume

**Chapter 53-Birthday perfume**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by _Nova Fearnewood

.

.

"The hook up was great but let's not forget the party that happened just a week later." Tony declared.

"And the little 'gift' you made." Natasha reminded.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Another year gone by, another year older." Tony mused. "So how old are you Natty?"_

_"Don't call me that and none of your business." the spy answered._

_"Why are old people so sensitive about their age?" Tony teased. "Capsicle is pretty sensitive about his age too. Though he shouldn't be. For being ninty four, he still looks pretty good."_

_"Let's make you age seventy years and see if you're not sensitive about your age then." Steve stated._

_"Bet I'd still look gorgeous." Tony declared with a smirk._

_Steve rolled his eyes and walked to a different room._

_"Before you promise my death, here." Tony said and handed Natasha a box wrapped with brightly decorated dots._

_Natasha took the box and raised a brow at the man before her._

_"You'll like it. Trust me." _

_She removed the lid, reached in and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid._

_"Bottled water? Really?"_

_"Here's the part you'll like. That is actually pheromones. Just put a few drops into a drink and you'll have any man you want." _

_Natasha looked at the bottle curiously. She had the perfect man in mind to try it on but she knew of a way that it might not work._

_"Yes, it is strong enough to even get the attention from the Man with the Plan." Tony added._

_"Well, you may live for the rest of the week for this gift. Thank you." Natasha said and left._

_"Yes. I live!" Tony cheered._

_Natasha followed the path Steve had gone and found him in the common room. Getting another piece of cake that was left over from the party._

_She saw this as a perfect chance to see if Tony's gift would actually work. She went over to the crystal bowl holding the last bit of punch. She filled two cups and dropped a few drops into one of them._

_She acted casual as she went over to the soldier._

_"Want something to wash that down?" she asked, handing him to cup with pheromones._

_"Thanks." Steve said with a smile, taking the cup and taking a drink. He pulled back and looked at the cup._

_"Something wrong?" she asked._

_"Tastes a little funny." he answered._

_"Probably because it's warm. Party ended an hour ago." she said and took a sip of her own drink._

_"Sounds right." he said and finished his cake._

_"So, want to hang out with me for a while?" Natasha asked simply. She smirked when she heard Steve gulp down the mouthfull he had. Their relationship was doing well but Natasha was ready to see a side that she felt no one, not even Steve, had seen from him._

_They all know of his innocent side but Natasha wanted to see his wild side._

_She noticed that she was about to see that side when Steve shifted a little in his seat._

_"You alright?" she asked putting a hand on his knee._

_"Yeah." Steve lightly gasped._

_"Good. By the way, thanks for this party." she said and nuzzled his neck. "No one has ever been so thoughtful to me like that before."_

_The spy smirked when she felt Steve stiffen from her breath on his neck._

_"O-of course." Steve said. "Anything for my gal."_

_Natasha chuckled, making sure her breath kept hitting his skin. She knew that the pheromones are working their charm and her laying on the heavy flirting was driving Steve crazy. _

_Though she was impressed that he was able to keep himself in check like this for so long._

_"You're so good to me." she said as she turned his head to face her and kissed him passionatly._

_That did it._

_A moment later, Tony smirked when he saw the two leaving the common room._

_"Jarvis, take note that I am a genius." he said picking up a cup and drinking its contents._

_"I would like to make note of that, sir, but you just nulified that by drinking the punch that Ms. Romanoff spiked."_

_Tony's eyes went wide as he stared at the now empty cup in his hand._

_"Jarvis, is Pepper back from the metting yet?" he asked._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Normally, I would have been angry about that but you ended up tasting your own medicine." Steve said.

"Pepper wasn't complaining." Tony declared proudly.

"Ew!" Clint said.

.

.

A/N:_ again everyone. These chapters are random one-shots. Not part of a whole story line. I'm just writing requests that are sent in and my own ideas._


	54. Chapter 54: The Beatles

**Chapter 54-The Beatles**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by Capta1nAm3r1ca_

.

.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you Capsicle. You've really impressed me with how you've been able to handle adapting to the times." Tony said.

"Thank you."

"The only annoyance was when a certain bird brain helped you discovered the Beatles."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Here Cap. I think you might like this band." Clint said as he handed Steve a CD._

_The soldier took it and looked at the cover. _

_"The Beatles?"_

_"Super popular band. I think you'll like their music. It's rock but it has that classic touch." Clint said. "Just listen to a few songs and tell me what you think."_

_"Alright." Steve agreed and decided to listen to the album in his room. Once there, he placed the silver disc into the slot Tony had shown him and pressed play._

_Waiting for it to start, the soldier sat on the armchair in the living room of the suite and pulled out his sketch book._

_The first song began playing and Steve actually found himself smiling at the tune._

_"It's been a hard day's night_

_And I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night_

_I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you_

_I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright."_

_Steve actually found himself turning up the volume. Now he was starting to understand why Tony always listened to his music so loudly._

_Two hours later, Clint was sitting in the living room when Tony suddenly burst into the living room._

_"You did this!" he declared._

_"Did what?" Clint asked, surprised by the suddeness of the situation._

_"You introduced the old man to The Beatles." Tony declared._

_"Oh. That." Clint said in a relaxed tone._

_"He's been playing that same CD for the past two hours!"_

_"What's your point?" Clint asked. "You play your music for longer periods of time."_

_"Yeah but mine is more current rock. Go tell him to turn it off."_

_"Hey. Let him enjoy himself. It's something he likes." Clint said._

_"At least ask him to put headphones on. I can't listen to music that's more than five years old or my personal favorites." Tony declared._

_Clint lightly sighed and stood from his spot. As he made his way to Steve's floor, he couldn't believe that the soldier had actually played the CD so much that it would actually get on Tony's nerves._

_After stepping out of the elevator, Clint could actually hear the beat of one of the songs coming from down the hall._

_"Help_

_I need sombody_

_Help_

_Not just anybody_

_Help_

_You know I need someone_

_Help"_

_Clint smirked when he heard Steve singing along. He walked into the living room which got the captain's attention._

_Steve paused the CD._

_"You were right." he stated. "I like it."_

_"I can tell." Clint replied with a grin. "It's actually getting on Tony's nerves. Now he knows how you feel. Asked me to come here to tell you to put headphones on."_

_"Really? After all the times he's gotten on my nerves with his music?" _

_"Guess he doesn't like all the classics." Clint said._

_"I think I have an idea of how to change that." Steve said with a smirk._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"It's been over a month. Give me back my CD's." Tony declared.

"Not until you admit the classics are good." Steve replied.


	55. Chapter 55: Remembering

**Chapter 55-Remembering**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by _Fighterfighter Capsicle

.

.

"Remembering the classics are awesome but there are other things that are remembered with more meaning." Bruce said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Steve walked into the common room and spotted Bruce and Clint sitting on the couch watching a documentary. He quietly walked over, not wanting to disturb them, and observed what they were watching._

_"What's this?" he asked._

_"It's a documentary on the twelve year anniversary of the Twin Towers attack." Bruce answered._

_"What?!" the soldier exclaimed and watched in horror as the screen showed an upward angle of a plane flying directly into the tall building._

_He felt his heart and stomach turn at the sight of people running away from the twin buildings as they started to fall toward the ground. The wall of dust that rolled over everything in its path like a huge wave._

_"This was eleven years before we found you, Steve." Clint said. "This happened back in 2001."_

_Steve just continued to look at the footage. Watching as people ran in fear and confusion, rescue personell doing everything in their power to help the injured and scared, people dying..._

_"I wish I could have done something." he muttered so quietly that Bruce and Clint nearly missed it._

_"Steve, this happened more than a decade before we found you." Clint said. "I'm sorry to say it but there wasn't anything you could have done."_

_"How many?" Steve asked._

_"Too many." Bruce answered. "More than any of us wanted to count. So many lives were destroyed forever that day. It was a nightmare."_

_"SHIELD did help a little. Secretly of course." Clint said. "We got most of our medical agents there to help out and nearly every agent went to volunteer to help clean up and rebuild."_

_"I can't believe something like this would happen." Steve said. "I can't believe how much things have changed. What was the reason this happened?"_

_"There were too many rumors going around. Still are. A lot of people were saying that it was because the people from the countries that did this hate the freedom and wealth that America possess, others were saying that it was the government for their own reasons..."_

_"The memorial site is open to the public. We can take you there if you want to see it." Bruce offered._

_"I might go later. Alone. I appreciate you both telling me about this." Steve said._

_"Sure thing, Steve. There's dozens of books and news videos if you want to learn more about it later." Bruce said._

_"Thanks."_

_Several hours later, Steve found himself at the memorial site of the attack wearing his prized uniform. There were dozens of people present. Many of them were lying flowers, cards and other gifts in front of the large walls with the names of those who died. Candles were being lit and prayers were being said._

_Steve walked over to the wall but stopped a few feet behind the small crowd. He couldn't believe how many names were written on the black rock before him._

_Bruce was right. There were way too many names._

_"Excuse me? Captain Rogers?"_

_Steve looked to the side and came face to face with a female reporter. Standing behind her was a camera man who looked ready to start filming at any time._

_"I'm sorry for disturbing you Captain Rogers but I was hoping I could get a short interview with you about this event." she said._

_"Sure. Although I haven't been able to learn too much about it yet." Steve answered._

_"That's alright. We'd just like to get your personal opinion about it." she said. She led Steve and the camera man to a spot in front of the wall that was vacant and gave the signal to start filming._

_Upon seeing that the famous super soldier was present and giving an interview, some of the people began to gather around beind the camera man._

_"This is Maria Thompson reporting from the 9/11 memorial site. Standing here with me is Captain Steven Rogers. Captain Rogers, have you been informed about this attack since your revival?"_

_"The other Avengers have brought me up to date on it. They were informative of what happened on this day twelve years ago."_

_"How did it make you feel?"_

_"I was very upset." Steve answered honestly. "I had a mix of emotions from seeing many videos of the attacks."_

_"Were you angry at the people who staged the attacks?"_

_"Very."_

_"What about all of the police, doctors, emt's and fire fighters?"_

_"They have gotten a greater deal of respect from me by the actions they did. They did everything in their power to help restore peace and help everyone who came to them. They deserve to be called heroes more than ever before."_

_The crowd clapped greatly at Steve's words before going quiet and allowing the interview to continue._

_"So, Captain, what brought you out here to memorial?"_

_"After learning that today was the twelfth anniversary of the attack, I came to pay my respects. The culture shock of seeing a different country from the one I knew was shock enough. Once I learned of the Twin Towers attack, I was in a bigger state of shock that something like this could happen. I was relieved to see that people did come together during such a time. Helping each other in any way possible. After something so horrific, I would like to think that the people of America still have a sense of hope and a strong bond that makes other countries realize that we cannot be broken so easily."_

_The crowd once again erupted into cheers. This time it was longer and louder than before._

_"Last question, Captain. Is there anything that you'd like to say to the people of America and the families of the victims?"_

_"Yes. Twelve years ago, the lives of everyone involved in the attack of the World Trade Center were affected and changed forever. Many of you lost loved ones. Speaking from experience, I know how much it hurts to know that someone you cared for will never come back. But by keeping their memories alive, it's like they are still with us. Everyone suffered the day of the attack for a time after but now it's time to show everyone just how strong we really are by not letting them think they can over power us. We are a strong nation and even stronger people."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"You know, ever since you gave that interview, there's been a huge increase in people wanting to join law enforcement, medics, fire fighters...the works." Tony said.

"He spoke the truth to the people." Thor said. "This is indeed a strong country that you live in. But when they are weakened, they allow other the chance to hurt them more. Something I believe that this world is not capable of."

"They're not anymore." Clint said. "They got their national treasure back to help them see how strong they really are."

.

.

_My prayers are still with those who were affected by the attack on the World Trade Center._


End file.
